


Our Little Family

by angelflyer22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Family, Haikyuu - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Mpreg, tsukishima - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamaguchi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelflyer22/pseuds/angelflyer22
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi finds himself pregnant. Although he's actually quite happy, he's terrified of the response that his husband, Tsukishima Kei, will have once he tells him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This story was originally meant to be a drabble, but then it turned into a one-shot, but then it got a bit too long to be a one-shot. So now, it's a story itself. I hope you will enjoy reading!
> 
> *Also wanted to note that this story/fic was originally posted on Wattpad on 1/4/19, so if you have trouble reading it here for some reason, it is also posted there! :)

It had been two weeks since Tadashi had been feeling sick. At first, he didn't think much of it because it wasn't uncommon to get the stomach bug from time to time, especially since he had been going to different restaurants with his colleagues for dinner for the past couple of weeks. The only reason Tadashi found himself peeing on a thin stick was because of two things; one of his colleagues had joked about him being pregnant after seeing him rush to the bathroom to throw up and he saw an ad on t.v. As silly as it was, those two things got him thinking and buying a pregnancy test. 

Tadashi looked down at the pregnancy stick in silence as he sat on the toilet cover. He couldn't believe it. The two of them, meaning him and his husband, were usually careful, and even when there was a rip in the condom or something of a sort, nothing would happen. Life would go on normally without any disruptions. 

Tadashi put a hand up to mouth and blinked a couple of times. His hand that was holding the thin stick was shaking slightly, along with his knee. He was scared. Kei and him had never really discussed having kids ever, even after they got married. There was only one time that Tadashi remembered where they interacted with children. It was the day that Karasuno had an open gym for younger kids around the area. That day, Kei was no where to be found most of the day. When Kei actually did appear, everyone was gathering up with the rest of the team and the kids. That was when Tadashi noticed just how far away he was from all the children. In short, Tadashi just assumed that Kei didn't like kids from that day on. 

On the other hand, Tadashi actually liked little kids. He thought that they were so cute, and he had always wanted to have kids of his own one day. But when he figured that Kei probably didn't like kids, he thought it'd be fine as long as he could stay with Kei in the end because he loved him.Tadashi was okay with whatever as long as he was with Tsukishima, or so he thought.

Tadashi dropped the stick out of shock when everything started sinking in and just sat there, terrified. He had no idea what Kei was going to say or how he was going to react. Kei could be a cold guy from time to time, so maybe he would just ignore the announcement and just leave in silence. Or maybe he would tell Tadashi off and force him to leave the house. Many scenarios appeared in Tadashi's mind and he was on the verge of tears because of it. 

Once he pulled himself together and wiped away his tears, which took a good twenty minutes or so, he picked up the pregnancy test and put it in his back pocket while he splashed his face with some water. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to think of happy thoughts. He came up with a mini plan in his head. Tadashi would confirm if Kei liked children at dinner by casually bringing up family and whatnot. Then he would proceed from there from whatever reaction or response he got out of Kei. 

In the mean time, he had to start on dinner. Tadashi walked into their kitchen and took out some ingredients and began to cook. During the weekdays, it was his job to make dinner since he usually got home earlier than Kei. On weekends, Kei would make dinner, but for breakfast and lunch, the couple would cook together. It was a weekly routine for them and it worked well. 

Cooking helped take Tadashi's mind off the unexpected pregnancy news for the time being and allowed him more time to calm himself. Of course the whole situation kept poking at him at the back of his head, but he ignored it as best as he could. 

When Kei got home from work that night, Tadashi felt his his palms starting to sweat as soon as the front door opened. He kept fidgeting and pacing around in the kitchen nonstop. Kei noticed his lover's nervous state, but decided to stay quiet about it for the time being. He set the table for the two of them while Tadashi continued to prepare dinner.

Once everything was set, the couple sat down at the dinner table together and started eating. "How was your day?" Kei asked as he sipped on his glass of water.

"Oh... it was like usual you know," Tadashi replied with a small awkward laugh at the end. Kei raised an eyebrow at his weird behavior, but still continued to stay silent about it. "Anyway, how was work, Tsukki?" 

Even after their marriage, Tadashi couldn't get over his habit of calling Kei "Tsukki" no matter how hard he tried. It just slipped out naturally since he had been calling him by that nickname since they were kids. And it wasn't like Kei had a problem with it. 

"Not that busy," Kei replied, "but I couldn't wait to come home."

"Oh, really?" Tadashi was slightly taken aback. 

Kei nodded his head nonchalantly and continued to eat. 

There was a semi-tense, semi-awkward silence before Tadashi decided to initiate his plan and talk about family. "H-Hey, you know... I heard that Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san just had their first child the other day. Suga-senpai said that Oikawa had a short labor and that he popped her out in no time." Tadashi tried babbling a bit to lighten the conversation and topic, but it didn't seem to be working. 

"Is that so?"

"Y-Yeah..." Tadashi was feeling nervous again after Kei's short response. "Uhm... so what do you think?"

"Hmm? About what?" Kei looked up from his plate and stared straight into Tadashi's eyes with a blank expression.

Tadashi averted his eyes and picked up his glass of water. "Y'know... babies. What do you think about babies?" Kei continued to stare and Tadashi could feel it. Kei's stare felt so intense that Tadashi was starting to get chills. "I-I personally think that b-babies are cute..." Tadashi was stuttering and he felt like he was falling apart into pieces as he tried to save himself and the conversation with whatever words came to mind. 

"Well, I don't really like them. They're too much of a nuisance. I'd prefer to stay home if you decide to go visit them," Kei answered truthfully while simply continuing to eat. 

"O-Oh... okay." Disappointment could be heard in Tadashi's tone of voice. 

Hearing the quiet "okay" from Tadashi made Kei feel a bit bad, so he tried to lighten up the mood by saying, "Send my congratulations, though, please."

"I will..." There was still disappointment in Tadashi's voice, but Kei didn't know what else to say to him. Suddenly Tadashi didn't feel like eating anymore. He excused himself from the table and went to their bedroom to lay in bed.

A/N: How was this chapter? What do you think? To be honest, I wasn't sure if I should've put their last names or their first names... in the end I obviously chose their first names, though, because I thought it would fit a bit better. I also wasn't sure if I should've had Tadashi change his last name or not at first, but I thought that it'd be better to have him keep his last name even if they're married. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Tadashi pulled the covers up to his chin and just stared at the wall blankly. He knew what was coming before he even talked with Kei, but there was a small part of him that hoped and prayed that Kei would've said that he loved kids as well and that he wanted to have a family with him. But after their conversation, Tadashi felt like he had been crushed by a boulder and went back to feeling scared once again. 

Back in the kitchen, Kei was cleaning up and doing the dishes. He was wondering why his lover had been acting so odd, but he decided that if it was serious, then Tadashi would tell him on his own will. Once he was done cleaning up, he peeked into their bedroom and heard the soft snores of Tadashi. He went to take a bath without bothering him. Then when he was done with his bath, he went to wake his sleeping prince so that he could go wash up as well. 

"Tadashi, wake up," he said gently as he shook his partner awake. Tadashi rolled over and faced him with sleepy eyes. "Go take a bath." 

Tadashi nodded his head in response and obeyed. When Tadashi was in the bathroom, he felt a wave of nausea hit him. He didn't want to alarm Kei with the vomiting noises, so he turned on the shower before turning to the toilet and puking out all that he just had for dinner, which wasn't much. Once he was done, he wiped his mouth and sank into the bath. 

The warm water felt so nice on Tadashi's skin that he just wanted to stay in there forever. All his muscles relaxed and he felt all his worries wash away temporarily. He gently laid his head back and closed his eyes. Without even realizing, Tadashi dozed off for a few minutes before Kei came knocking at the door. 

"Tadashi, are you alright? You've been in there for a while," Kei said from the other side. Kei was laying in bed trying to fall asleep when he noticed that Tadashi was taking a long time to come back from his bath. 

Tadashi jolted awake and unplugged the drain. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Tadashi called back. 

Kei reached for the door handle and cracked the door opened. Just as the door opened, Tadashi got up and reached for his towel. He felt his face get all red when he knew that Kei was staring at his butt naked body and quickly grabbed his towel that was hanging nearby. 

Kei smirked slightly as he watched his husband's shy actions. "You don't have to hide anything," he said in a low voice. Tadashi felt Kei's voice vibrating in his ears and blushed even more. Kei opened the door wider and allowed himself into the bathroom. He took another towel and draped it over Tadashi's head before he started drying his hair. 

Their faces were so close together that Tadashi could feel Kei's breath on his skin. He wanted more. He so wanted to feel Kei's body on his, but then he remembered their conversation from earlier. He backed away slightly and put his hands on Kei's chest while smiling up at him. 

"You have to get up early for work tomorrow, remember?" Tadashi told him. 

Kei looked at Tadashi with a bit of surprise, but then took his hands into his. "Yeah. I'm going to head to bed then," Kei replied. "But don't take too long to come to sleep. You still have work, too." 

"I know." 

Tadashi watched as Kei let go of his hands and left him alone in the bathroom. He let out a sigh and finished drying up and putting on his clothes before he crawled into bed. 

The next few days went by normally and quickly, with some morning sickness on the side. When the weekend hit, Tadashi decided to go visit Oikawa and Iwaizumi by himself. Kei said that he had some work to get done because they were a bit behind schedule, so he pretty much locked himself in the study and worked from home. When Tadashi arrived at his friend's house, he suddenly felt nauseous. As soon as Iwaizumi opened the door, Tadashi pushed past him and dashed for the bathroom without saying a thing. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth that he would puke all over Iwaizumi and he didn't want to do that. He didn't even get the chance to close the door or turn on the bathroom light. When Tadashi was done emptying his stomach, he flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth out. Just as he exited the bathroom, Oikawa bumped into him. 

"Oh, are you okay?" Oikawa asked and placed a hand on Tadashi's forehead, checking if he had a fever or something of the sort. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tadashi replied with a weak smile. 

Throughout the whole week, Tadashi hadn't been eating much because of his morning sickness. It was terrible and it was hard to hide it from Kei, but somehow he was managing well enough. 

"Come sit down," Oikawa told Tadashi with concern written all over his face. 

When the two made it to the living room, they both sat down. "How are you feeling?" Tadashi asked, trying to change topics. 

Oikawa laughed. "I should be asking you that. You don't look too well." 

Tadashi smiled weakly once again. "I'm fine, really. I'm not the one who just had a baby." 

Oikawa smiled and scooted closer. "I feel great actually. I mean, I still have all this baby fat, but I'll be back in shape in no time." Oikawa patted his still plump belly. 

"That's good to hear." 

Oikawa's smile dropped. "Okay, but seriously, what's up? Why do you look so pale and scrawny?" 

"It's nothing. I'm just on a new diet that I'm trying." Tadashi hoped that that convinced Oikawa enough and that he wouldn't ask any more questions. 

"This new diet you're trying out is not working for you." Oikawa was worried about the younger. Tadashi seriously looked a bit sickly. 

"I'm fine," Tadashi reassured him. "Don't worry. Now where's baby?" 

Oikawa decided to let it go for now and said, "Hajime went to get him." He continued to stare Tadashi down intensely and think of some reasons until Iwaizumi showed up with their tiny baby. "Yamaguchi, are you and Tsukishima trying for a baby?" 

"Wh-What?!? N-No, we aren't..." Tadashi answered nervously. Then under his breath, he said, "Tsukki doesn't even like kids... why would he even want to try for any?" 

Though he thought no one heard him, Oikawa, who was sitting the closest, obviously did and grabbed onto his shoulders. 

"Are you pregnant???" 

Tadashi's eyes widened and he nodded at first in surprise, but then shook his head. 

"Well, which is it?" Oikawa lightly shook Tadashi's shoulders and stared into his eyes intensely once again. He really wanted to know. 

Tadashi sighed and Iwaizumi grabbed hold of Oikawa's hands so that he wouldn't hurt the younger. "Yes, I'm pregnant," Tadashi admitted. "But I haven't told Tsukki yet, so please don't say anything..." 

A/N: Iwaizumi and Oikawa are one of my most favorite ships in Haikyuu! I love them so much! Of course, I love Tsukishima and Yamaguhi, too. What are your favorite Haikyuu ships?


	3. Chapter 3

Iwaizumi smiled at the younger. "Don't worry, we won't say anything," he reassured. 

Tadashi cracked a small smile and thanked him. 

While Oikawa and Tadashi talked, Iwaizumi went to fix something up for lunch. Tadashi kept glancing down at the couple's baby with a smile. She was so tiny and fragile looking. 

"Can I hold her?" Tadashi asked quietly. 

Oikawa smiled and nodded. He handed over his baby to Tadashi and taught him how to hold her head properly. 

"She's so tiny," Tadashi gushed. 

"Yeah, but she seemed so huge in my belly," Oikawa said and fixed the blanket she was wrapped in. 

Then the doorbell rang. Oikawa got up and went to get the door while Tadashi was left with the baby. He smiled down at the new bundle of joy and then thought of the little growing fetus in his stomach. It wasn't long before Oikawa came back to the living room with more guests in tow. Kageyama, Hinata, Suga-senpai, Daichi-senpai, Kuroo-san, Kenma, Bokuto-san, and Akaashi all decided to come over as well. 

Everyone said their hello's and sat around the living room. As everyone talked and laughed, Oikawa's baby girl was passed around to all the friends. 

"Hey, where's Stingy-shima?" Hinata asked Tadashi. 

Tadashi chuckled at the old nickname. "He's at home. He got caught up in work and wasn't able to come," Tadashi answered. 

"Hah! He must be a slacker if he still has work to do," Kageyama smirked. 

Suga slapped the backside of Kageyama's head. "Stop that. You guys aren't in high school anymore," he lectured. 

"Sorry," Kageyama muttered and scooted closer to Hinata. 

Again Tadashi chuckled. He loved being with his old teammates, they always could put a smile on his face no matter what. He just wished that Kei could be with him and enjoy time together, too. 

When Iwaizumi was done preparing lunch, everyone gathered in the kitchen to start eating. To Tadashi, the food looked amazingly delicious that he started salivating. It smelled wonderful, too. 

Tadashi grabbed a big plate and piled the food on top of it. Then he began eating happily. It had been a while since he could eat like that, but it all came crashing down when he was in the middle of getting a second serving. A wave of nausea hit him so hard that he just barely made it to the toilet to vomit everything out. 

Oikawa rushed to Tadashi's side and rubbed his back comfortingly. And soon Sugawara was by his side, too. Tadashi was glad that they were there for him, but at the same time, he felt so embarrassed that they had to see him in that state. He just wanted to hide in a hole somewhere and never come out again. 

"Are you okay?" Sugawara asked as soon as Tadashi was done throwing up. 

"Yeah, I'm okay," Tadashi replied and reached to flush the toilet. 

All the color had drained from his face and he looked kind of sickly. "You're lying," Sugawara said and crossed his arms. "Here, let me get you some water to drink." 

"No, it's okay." Just the thought of consuming anything, even just water or even his own saliva made Tadashi want to throw up again. He hated the feeling of throwing up and it had gotten so bad as the days were going by. He held his midsection with an arm and slowly got up with the help of the other two. "Thanks," he thanked them quietly. 

Sugawara was beyond worried. "Are you sick?" Suga asked as they exited the bathroom. 

Tadashi shook his head. 

"Was the food not good? Or are you allergic to anything?" 

Again Tadashi shook his head. 

Oikawa, knowing why Tadashi was feeling the way he was feeling, stayed silent remembering their agreement earlier. 

"Well, then what is it? What else would make you throw up out of the blue like that?" Suga stopped and thought for a moment before looking at Oikawa. Then he stared back at how Tadashi was holding his stomach. These little hints and clues gave him the idea. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" 

Tadashi's eyes widened. He hesitated for a second before nodding his head. "But I haven't told Tsukki or anyone really. Only Oikawa and Iwaizumi-san know because they found out earlier by chance." 

Suga only nodded his head. "Alright. I won't say anything." 

Tadashi weakly smiled. "Thank you." 

"But why haven't you told Tsukishima yet?" 

"Because... Tsukki doesn't like babies or children and I'm scared of his reaction." Tadashi frowned and remembered what Kei had told him the other day while they were eating dinner. 

"What?!" the three heard a voice ask, startling them. 

A/N: Hi! Kind of a shorter chapter, but I hope you guys liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

The three of them snapped their heads to to the side to look down the hall. The sudden voice startled them, but when they saw that it was only Kuroo peeking his head around the corner, they relaxed. 

"Glasses guy doesn't like kids? Oh, sorry for eavesdropping a little..." Kuroo said while rubbing the back of his neck. He walked over to the shorter three. "I was going to use the bathroom... but anyway, that surprises me. Even my antisocial kitten had talked about wanting a kid or two." 

Oikawa scrunched his nose after hearing Kuroo talk about Kenma. "The fact that you call Kenma-kun "kitten" makes me shiver." 

Kuroo rolled his eyes playfully and crossed his arms. Ignoring Oikawa's comment, he continued. "I'm sure Tsukishima would be happy." 

"I don't know..." Tadashi said quietly and looked down at his feet. "He didn't even want to come visit today and see the baby. He said congratulations, though, Oikawa-san." 

Oikawa smiled and put a hand to Tadashi's back. 

"What are you going to do then?" Sugawara asked curiously. 

"I'll... tell him one day. And if he doesn't want it, then it's okay," Tadashi replied while looking at Sugawara with a pained expression. 

"You're going to get rid of it?" Kuroo asked in surprise. 

"... I haven't decided yet..." Tadashi fell silent and so did the other three. Sugawara silently put an arm around Tadashi and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly along with Oikawa. 

They all headed back together and finished lunch. For the rest of the time Tadashi was at Oikawa and Iwaizumi's house, he pushed away the baby thoughts and focused on what was happening at the moment in front of him. He just wanted to enjoy his time before anything major happened. Thankfully, he had friends to take his mind off of his stress. 

It was just about 4 pm when Tadashi and the others decided to leave the Oikawa and Iwaizumi house. They all said their goodbyes and climbed into their cars and drove off. 

When Tadashi arrived home, he took off his jacket and hung it up before call out that he was home. The house was quiet and all the lights were off, causing the rooms to be dark since the sun was starting to set. He walked to the study and lightly knocked on the door before opening it. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Kei laying his head on his arms that were on the desk, sleeping. 

Quietly and slowly, Tadashi approached the desk and squatted down so that he could see Kei's face from a better angle. He brought his hand up and gently ran it through Kei's blond hair. Kei's hair was so soft and Tadashi couldn't help but think of how handsome his lover was and how lucky he felt. By stroking his hair, he awoke Kei. 

"Oh, sorry," Tadashi apologized and retracted his hand. 

Kei let out a small groan and lifted his upper body and sat back in his chair. Then he reached out and pulled Tadashi over so that the shorter was sitting in his lap. 

"How was your day?" Kei asked in his sleepy voice. 

"It was fun. Hinata and Kageyama asked about you," Tadashi replied. 

"Oh, they were there, too?" 

"Yup, and so were Suga-senpai and Daichi-senpai, Kuroo-san and Kenma-kun, and Bokuto-san and Akaashi." 

"Did you eat over there?" 

"Yeah, Iwaizumi cooked up a good lunch." Tadashi almost gagged remembering eating the food, then throwing up almost right after, but he held back and kept a calm face. 

"What should we make for dinner then?" 

"Anything you want." Tadashi smiled and wrapped his arms around Kei's neck. "Did you get a lot of work done?" 

"Yeah, I'm all caught up now." Kei lifted his hands to Tadashi's sides and gave it a quick squeeze before rubbing his sides up and down. 

They spent a couple minutes like that, just being together before getting up to start on dinner. Their night went and ended peacefully. 

A few days later, Tadashi was feeling so sick that he couldn't even get out of bed, other than to go to the toilet. He called in sick to work as soon as he realized that he wasn't going to be able to make it there in the condintion he was in. Then he rolled out of bed, almost hitting the floor as he did, and rushed to the bathroom to puke out whatever he had in his stomach, which wasn't much. Kei, who had gotten up was was getting ready for work, but hadn't left yet, quickly put on a shirt and followed his lover into the bathroom. He hadn't seen Tadashi look so pale and sick since they were kids, so it surprised him a bit. 

When Tadashi was done vomiting, Kei placed a hand on top of his head and rubbed it gently. Tadashi looked up and saw the worry in Kei's eyes. 

"Should I stay home today, too?" Kei asked. 

Tadashi shook his head. "You should go to work. You said that you're pretty busy, right? I don't want you to have to worry about taking care of me when it's an important time at your workplace." 

Kei just stared at Tadashi. "I'll probably worry more if I'm not with you, idiot," Kei thought to himself. He sighed and nodded his head. "Alright. I'll go to work, but if you need anything, just call." 

Tadashi smiled. "I will." 

After Kei left for work, Tadashi spent most of his morning hovering over the toilet bowl and emptying his stomach contents. He didn't even understand it because he hadn't eaten anything, yet he still felt light headed and nauseous. 

Although Tadashi hadn't been to the doctor to confirm his pregnancy, there was no doubt in his mind that he was pregnant. The morning sickness was enough for him to tell. Though, he was debating on whether he should go or not because the morning sickness had gotten so bad lately. 

He got up to try to eat something as he wondered if he should go to the clinic or not. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to go and see if they could give him something for his nausea. Finally, he decided yes and went to get ready after calling the clinic. 

A/N: Kei and Tadashi are such a great couple, right? And Suga is such a mom! I love him so much!


	5. Chapter 5

While Kei was at work, he couldn't stop thinking of Tadashi and wondering if he was okay. He fidgeted at his desk and kept checking his phone to see if Tadashi had tried texting or calling him. 

When he knew that he was just not going to get work done, he got up and went to ask his boss if he could leave early. Because of how hard working Kei was since he first got the job, his boss allowed him to leave. 

"I hope your husband feels better soon," his boss called to Kei on his way out the door. 

Kei turned back and thanked his boss before leaving. He checked his phone one last time before pulling out of the parking lot and drove home. 

It was only a little after one when Kei arrived home. As soon as he got to their apartment, he went straight to the bedroom, expecting Tadashi to be resting, but the room was empty. Kei then went to the bathroom, but there was still no sign of Tadashi. When he went to check the study and the living room and still had no luck, he grew worried. He had no idea where Tadashi could have gone. 

Kei sat himself down on the couch and took out his phone. He tried calling and texting Tadashi, but none of the calls went through and he never recieved a text back. Then as he was about to try calling Sugawara or Hinata or anyone, the front door opened. Kei stood up and felt most of his worry wash away when Tadashi walked into their apartment. 

"Why are you home early?" Tadashi asked nervously as soon as he saw Kei. He closed the door behind him and was somehow was stuck in his spot. 

Totally ignoring the question, Kei asked, "Where were you? Why are you going out when you're sick?" 

"I-I..." 

Kei took large steps towards Tadashi and grabbed his wrist. "Why didn't you text me or something?" 

Tadashi knew Kei was angry and that he should have texted, but he didn't know that Kei was going to be home early. Tadashi just wanted to go to the clinic quick without Kei knowing and confirm his pregnancy with a doctor and ask to see if they could prescribe him anything to lessen the nausea he had. 

Kei's grip got tighter as the silence thickened between them two. Finally, Tadashi gathered all his courage to speak up and apologize. 

"I'm sorry, Tsukki... I was just went to the mart to buy some medicine. I didn't think I'd take long, so I didn't bother to text," Tadashi said. 

"You're sick, you shouldn't be going out," Kei scolded and let go of Tadashi's wrist. 

"You're right. I'm sorry," Tadashi apologized again. He looked at the taller with innocence. 

Kei's expression softened as he stared down at his small lover. Then Tadashi turned and took off his coat to hang up. Without Tadashi noticing, the ultrasound picture that he had stuffed into his coat pocket flew out and landed on the ground, blank side facing up, in front of Kei. Kei saw the piece of paper land on the ground and picked it up. 

"You dropped somethi-" Kei started. "What is this, Tadashi?" Kei examined the piece of photo closer. 

Tadashi turned his head to see what Kei was talking about and almost fained when he saw the sonogram in Kei's hands. "I-I's nothing," Tadashi stuttered out. "I just- Oikawa gave it to me." 

"Don't lie," Kei said. No emotion showed on his face and it scared Tadashi to pieces. Tadashi sighed and stood frozen in place. 

"I-It's a baby... our baby..." Tadashi was too scared to look up at Kei, so he stared straight down to the ground. He was terrified of Kei's response. He wished that he had been more careful because he was definitely not prepared for what was going to happen. He wanted to go back in time and make sure that the sonogram was hidden deep in his bag instead of his pocket so that it wouldn't fall out. 

"You're pregnant?" Kei asked. 

"Yeah," Tadashi confirmed. "I-I'm sorry I kept it a secret. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know when-" 

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Kei interrupted. Kei was completely monotone and especially since Tadashi wasn't looking at Kei, he couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. 

Kei didn't wait for an answer. He simply dropped the piece of paper and grabbed his jacket before leaving. Tadashi looked up just in time to see the front door gently close behind Kei and heard the soft click of the door. Everything was quiet. Slowly, Tadashi dragged himself over to the couch so that he could sit down before his legs gave out on him. 

He felt totally and utterly rejected, even though Kei didn't actually reject him- at least for the time being. Tadashi didn't know what to do. He held his flat stomach while silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Tadashi was upset, but he knew it was coming; he just wasn't mentally prepared yet. 

That night, Kei texted Tadashi saying that he wasn't going to come home that night and for him not to worry. Tadashi replied with an okay and left his phone on the lonely couch while he went to take a bath. He needed to clear his head for a bit. 

After his bath, he made himself some dinner to eat. Thankfully, he was able to keep it down for once and felt satisfied. He took the medicine that was prescribed to him and cleaned up the kitchen. 

Then he took one last glance at his phone, hoping that Kei had texted anything else or had tried to call, but there were no new notifications. Tadashi sighed and let his phone lay on the couch while he went to their bedroom. He got ready for bed and slid under the covers, but sleep didn't come to him so easily. It took him a long time before he could finally doze off to dreamland. 

A/N: Yamaguchi! I felt so bad for him while I was writing this... I just wanted to hug him, haha :)


	6. Chapter 6

A few days passed by and Kei had only come home once while Tadashi was away at work to pack some clothes and other necessities. He was hiding out at Kuroo's place for time being, knowing that Tadashi wouldn't go looking for him there. 

The pregnancy news hit him hard. Truthfully, he wasn't happy about it, yet nor was he upset really. He was just confused. Kei would be lying if he ever said that he never thought of a future of him and Tadashi- but the idea of kids never happened to come up. 

Kei thought back to the signs. Tadashi asking and talking about children out of the blue. Tadashi's nervous behavior. The nights when Tadashi would secretly get up in the middle of the night to throw up. Or even when it was his turn to take a bath and he would turn on the shower randomly to over up his vomiting noises. It was all coming clear to Kei, but he still wasn't sure on what to do. 

He wanted to run away. He didn't want to deal with the situation even though it was partially his fault. He knew Tadashi never purposely got pregnant. To create a baby, you had to have two people no matter what. 

Kei hadn't been answering any of Tadashi's calls or text messages at all. He didn't want to deal with them, but he couldn't help but listen to the voicemails Tadashi left for him because he did sort of miss his lover's voice. 

"Tsukki? I'm so sorry... please don't be upset. I'll be waiting for you." 

"Tsukki, are you okay? Please just send me a text or something..." 

"Tsukki, have you been eating well? Don't skip breakfast." 

"Tsukki? Why won't you answer my calls?" 

"I called your boss... he said that you've been at work and seemed pretty normal to him... I'm sorry, I was just worried. Please give me a call." 

"Our neighbor said that she saw you come home earlier and left with a suitcase... She was concerned, but I just told her that you were going on a business trip... I miss you, Tsukki..." 

"When are you going to come home?" 

"Tsukki, I'm sorry..." 

Tadashi's voice was so depressing and lonely. It hurt Kei to listen to all the voicemails. It felt like his heart was being ripped right out of his body, but he couldn't go back yet. He still didn't know what to do or how to face Tadashi. He still needed more time to think. 

The tall, blond exited the guest room that he was staying in and went down to the kitchen where Kenma and Kuroo were. He sat down at their table for four and silently watched the couple prepare dinner. It reminded him of how he and Tadashi would cook dinner together. He did miss Tadashi greatly, but he just knew that he couldn't go home. 

When the duo noticed their guest sighing to himself at their table, they looked at each other before the shorter kicked the taller, telling him to go talk to the blond. Kuroo left the side of his lover and sat across from Kei. 

"So, do you want to tell me about what happened and why you're here?" Kuroo asked. 

When Kei first arrived at Kuroo's house, he didn't say anything or give a reason why he was there. Being a good friend, Kuroo didn't ask, knowing that Kei would probably tell him everything when he was ready. 

Kei looked up and eyed the raven-haired man before looking back down at his hands with a sigh. "I don't know what to do," Kei muttered. 

"What do you mean?" Kuroo asked curiously. He wondered if it was about Tadashi being pregnant. 

There was a moment of silence before Kei looked back up at his friend and said, "Tadashi is pregnant." 

"O-Oh, really?" Kuroo asked, trying his best to sound surprised. "Congratulations!" 

Kenma, who was just finishing up cooking, turned and leaned against the chair that Kuroo was sitting on. "So what are you doing here? If Tadashi is pregnant, why are you here instead of home with him?" 

"That's the thing..." Kei replied. "It's not that I'm unhappy about the news, but I'm not too fond of it either." 

"Do you not like children?" Kuroo asked. 

Kei didn't answer, but that was enough to give Kuroo and Kenma the hint. 

"What did you tell Tadashi when he told you?" Kenma asked, moving so that he could sit down as well. 

"Well, I found out myself actually. A sonogram fell out of Tadashi's pocket and I picked it up. He tried saying that it was Oikawa's, but I knew that it wasn't by the way he was stuttering. I don't think he even wanted to tell me, but I didn't stay long to hear his reasoning. I asked if I could have some time to think about it and left." 

"Okay," Kuroo said, "I'll tell you the truth. When we all went over to Oikawa's house a while back, Tadashi was throwing up pretty badly and that's when most of us found out that he was pregnant." 

Kei raised an eyebrow. 

"He said that you didn't like kids and he was scared to tell you. So that's probably why he was trying to hide it." 

"Oh..." Kei mumbled quietly. 

"Whatever happens, I just hope that you and Tadashi can make up soon and discuss things together." 

Kei only nodded his head. 

They ate dinner together, and then Kei went up to the guest room. He changed into some sleeping clothes and picked up his phone. As much as he wanted to call and hear Tadashi's voice, he just couldn't bring himself to click on the call button. Kei felt pathetic because he was battling himself from within, but soon decided to forget about everything and just go to bed. 

A/N: More of Tsukishima's point of view/thoughts this chapter! I hope you guys liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

Another couple of days went by and still no Kei. Tadashi was starting to feel really lonely sleeping in their bed alone at night. It felt so odd sleeping on the king sized bed alone for so long that he ended up sleeping on the couch in the living room instead. He hadn't been eating much either. Although the medicine that the doctor had prescribed for his morning sickness worked, he just didn't have the appetite. Tadashi felt bad for eating home cooked meals alone. He thought, "What if Tsukki was just eating fast food or microwaved meals?" It wouldn't be fair for him then. 

Tadashi also offered to take up longer shifts at work just to try to keep Kei off his mind, but that did very little. He couldn't stop thinking of Kei no matter what he did to try and distract himself. It didn't help that he felt the need to call and make sure that Kei was okay every single day. 

The more and more Tadashi thought, and the longer and longer he was left alone made him realize that he couldn't live without Kei, metaphorically speaking. He knew that if he had to break things off with Kei because he wanted to have their child, he wouldn't be able to live happily. Their child would probably remind him too much of Kei and he would most likely break down every so often. Knowing that, Tadashi didn't want to become a terrible parent to his kid. So it left him with one option. 

He scheduled an appointment and gathered all his personal savings. 

A few days before his scheduled appointment, Sugawara and Oikawa decided to come and visit Tadashi. The moment they saw Tadashi, they gasped in surprise. Tadashi was so skinny and just looked awful. There were bags under his eyes and he looked so dead. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Tadashi asked the two as they stepped inside. 

Sugawara frowned and replied, "We came to see how you were doing." 

"Obviously you haven't been doing well! I mean, look at you! Have you even been eating? Your baby is probably starving! He'll end up being scrawny like his dad," Oikawa said while looking Tadashi up and down. 

Tadashi put a hand up to his mini bump that had formed in the last two weeks and smiled weakly. "I guess we'll never know in the end," Tadashi said calmly. 

Both Sugawara and Oikawa's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean?" Sugawara asked, nervous to hear the answer. 

For a second Tadashi didn't say anything. He walked into the living room with the other two right on his heels. Then he turned and faced them. "I... I'm getting rid of it." Tadashi's eyes were filled with tears. That was the first time he was admitting what he was doing out loud and to someone. 

After an explanation of everything that went down, all that Oikawa and Sugawara could do was hold the younger in their arms as they, too, shed tears of their own. It hurt to see the younger in so much pain. They knew just how innocent and caring Tadashi was and thought that he didn't deserve all that was happening. 

"But wait, didn't you say that he just wanted some time? Tsukishima didn't say he didn't want your guys' kid," Oikawa tried reasoning. 

"Yeah, I'm sure he's just shocked by the sudden news," Sugawara added. 

Tadashi shook his head and forced a weak smile. "I don't think so... Even if after it's gone and Tsukki still doesn't want me anymore, then it's okay." 

Oikawa and Sugawara, being the ones to give birth to their child or children, felt as if it were their duty to try and convince their firend to keep the baby and everything will be okay. But Tadashi stood firmly on his decision, even though on the inside he was about to crack and break any second. 

The two older spent the rest of their day at Tadashi's house and continued to try to convince him, but also to support and comfort him. Even when it was time to leave because it was getting late, they hesitated and offered to stay the night, but Tadashi pushed them out telling them that they had families to get back to. They knew that Tadashi had a point, but spending one night at their friend's house who was in need of some friends wasn't a big issue. Both Oikawa and Sugawara kept trying to stay, but Tadashi wasn't having any of it. 

Eventually, Tadashi got them to leave. Then it was just him in his and Kei's lonely apartment. He was happy that he had friends like them to worry about him and all, but he had already made up his mind. Truthfully, if they had continued to push on more and more and had stayed the night, Tadashi would have changed his mind. He would've given in. He had made up his mind, but he knew deep inside that he wanted the opposite of what he was about to do. 

Tadashi sighed and got ready for bed. 

The day before the scheduled appointment that Tadashi had made, he decided to give Kei another call. Of course it went to voicemail, but Tadashi was okay with it. If Kei was to actually pick up that time, he wouldn't have known what to do. 

"Hey, Tsukki... I just wanted to let you know that I love you so much. I'm sorry that you had to go through this hard decision situation. I wanted to give you more time because it's our baby, but tomorrow is the last day I could do it. I don't expect you to come home right away, but I really want to see you. I really miss you. Every night I hoped that you were safe and had a nice meal and had somewhere warm to sleep. But anyway, I've made the decision, and I'm going through with it. I love you..." 

A/N: Ah, I almost cried why writing this part of the story!! It's so sad :'( Tell me, why did I make Yamaguchi suffer so much?!


	8. Chapter 8

Just before Kei got back from work, Kenma decided to pull Kuroo aside and talk to him. 

"It's been a while and it doesn't seem like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have talked at all. I feel bad for not telling Yamaguchi where Tsukishima has been hiding out..." Kenma expressed his thoughts to his childhood friend and lover. 

Kuroo sighed. "I know what you mean, and I feel bad, too." He patted the blond's head and kissed his temple. "I'll talk to him tonight about it. I really want them to make up." 

"Okay. Try to knock some sense into him." 

Kuroo chuckled. "Alright, my prince." 

Kenma pouted at the nickname, but didn't say anything and just went to start on dinner. Kuroo smirked and then went to join him in the kitchen. 

When Kei arrived at Kuroo's house from work, he ate dinner with the couple as usual. They had small talk, but Kuroo didn't bring up Yamaguchi because he didn't know when to talk to Kei about it. In the middle of eating, Kuroo recieved a phone call. It was from Oikawa, so he excused himself from the table and went to answer it. 

Kei finished dinner quickly and went up to his room. Then he went to take a bath. 

As soon as Kei got back to the guest room, he picked up his phone and saw that he had a voicemail from Tadashi. 

Right after he finished listening to the complete voicemail, he felt like a heavy boulder was crushing him from above. Then Kuroo came barging into the room and shook Kei relentlessly. 

"You are the worst, you dipshit!" Kuroo yelled. "I can't believe that innocent Tadashi has to deal with you! You are unbelievable! Just ridiculous! He's going to have an abortion because he loves you. He cares so much for you that he doesn't do anything for himself. Oikawa told me that he looks like absolute shit and that he looks like he could break any moment. Stop being a selfish dickhead and just go care for him. Love him like he loves you. Spoil him to death because he deserves it! I don't know what's holding you back, but you've had enough time to think and I am kicking you out tomorrow morning!" 

Kei didn't even get the chance to say anything after Kuroo's lecture slash rant before he turned and slammed the door shut behind him. Everything started to fall apart on Kei. He was actually starting to feel scared. And that's why he decided that he'd go home the next day and stop Tadashi so that they could talk and discuss things together. He promised himself that he wouldn't run away and that he would show Tadashi how much he loved him because he knew that what Kuroo had said was right. Kei was being a selfish dickhead and he knew it. 

The next morning, Kei was woken up by his phone. His neighbor was calling, so he picked up. 

"Tsukishima-san?" the elderly lady asked. 

"Yes, it's me," I told her. 

"I heard some noise from your apartment. At first, it sounded like someone had dropped a couple of things, but this time there was a loud crash and thump. I know you're on a business trip, but I haven't seen Tadashi for a while now. The last time I did see him, though, he didn't look too well, so I was wondering if everything was okay." 

Kei felt his heart drop. He wondered if something had happened. "I-I don't know... I just got back from my trip and I'll be home soon to check it out." 

"Alright, please do let me know if everything is okay." 

"I will. Thank you." 

Kei hung up and changed his clothes lightening fast. Then he woke Kuroo and asked him to drive him home right away. 

"I know I said I was kicking you out, but it's the weekend and it's so early," Kuroo told him. 

"I know, but I think something happened to Tadashi." 

"Like what?" 

On the way to Kei and Tadashi's apartment, Kei explained what his neighbor had told him to Kuroo and Kenma. They got there pretty quick and rushed upstairs. 

As soon as Kei unlocked the door, he ran insdie and looked for his lover. He searched the bedroom first. Then he ran to the bathroom. There was a bit of vomit in the toilet and on the seat, along with a couple of toiletry items scattered on the floor. 

"Tsukishima!" Kuroo called from the kitchen. "He's over here!" 

Immediately, Kei ran over to where Kuroo and Kenma were. Kei almost collapsed when he saw Tadashi. Oikawa was right. Tadashi did look like shit. 

"Tadashi," Kei called out as he knelt down and brought an unconscious Tadashi in close to him. "Tadashi, wake up right now! Tadashi!" 

"I think he just fainted," Kuroo said. "He doesn't look hurt anywhere, but let's take him to the hospital." 

Kei nodded his head in agreement and carefully lifted his husband up in his arms. 

When they reached the hospital, the nurses took Tadashi away on a gurnee. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Kei asked worriedly. 

"We don't know yet," the doctor replied. 

"Please, just make sure he and our baby is okay." 

"We'll try out best, but we can't guarantee anything just yet. He already seemed like he wasn't that strong to begin with, so the baby's life could be in danger." 

"No, you have to do something!" Kei pleaded. 

"We will do everything that we can." 

Then the doctor left. 

"Tsukishima, relax. They're just examining him right now. It's not like he went into surgery," Kuroo said, trying to calm Kei down. 

"Yeah, but what if he has to?" 

"Then he just has to. You heard the doctor. They're going to do their best. It shouldn't take too long." 

Kei paced around for a bit longer before taking a seat next to Kuroo. Although Kei looked pretty calm on the outside, he wasn't okay on the inside. He would shake his leg from time to time and glance up at the clock every so often. Kenma noticed and got up to get him something to drink. 

"Here," Kenma said and helt out the drink for Kei to take. "Tadashi isn't a weak person. I know he'll manage through." 

Kei looked up at the blond. "Thanks," he said and accepted the drink. 

A/N: Wow, what a chapter! I hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

About an hour later, the doctor came into the waiting room and told the three that Tadashi was okay. 

"He's malnourished and had a fever, but he's resting okay now," the doctor informed them.

Kei felt a part of his worries wash away when he heard that Tadashi was doing fine. 

"What about the baby?" Kuroo asked for Kei. 

"Well..." the doctor hesitated, "the baby is stable right now, but it was put under some harsh conditions. We're not entirely sure it'll survive, but we're monitoring the baby very closely and hoping for the best." 

Kei stayed silent. He was scared, and he felt guilty. When the doctor told them that the baby had been under harsh conditions, he blamed himself completely. As much as it was difficult for him, he realized that that everything was probably much harder on Tadashi. Tadashi had been the one suffering, and Kei knew that he should've been there for him. 

"Thank you, doctor," Kuroo thanked him. 

The doctor left and a nurse showed them to Tadashi's room. She checked up on him while she was there before leaving them to themselves. 

As soon as they saw Tadashi, they felt relieved. He was still very frail and didn't look like he was in the best shape, but he had gained some color in his face and they were happy with that. Kei slowly made his way towards him and reached out a hand. He stopped and hesitated just before his fingertips touched Tadashi's skin, but then gave in and caressed his slim looking cheek. It had been so long since he really took a good look at Tadashi's face up close. He could see every freckle across his face because he had been so pale. Gently, he ran his thumb back and forth on Tadashi's cheek. 

Just then, Tadashi woke up. He felt so groggy and a little nauseous. When he opened his eyes, he was face to face with Kei. He opened his mouth to talk, but he couldn't get a proper word out. His throat had been so dry and a bit sore from all the vomiting he had done. Kei reached for some water and helped Tadashi sit up so that he could drink some. 

"Thanks," Tadashi quietly said after clearing his throat. 

"How are you feeling?" Kenma asked as he approached the bed. 

"I'm fine," Tadashi replied with a weak smile. "Sorry you guys had to come out all the way here." He lifted his head to scratch the back of his head, but was stopped by something. He turned and looked at the IV that was attached to his arm. Slowly, his smile disappeared and he let his arm down. 

The older couple looked at each other, then back at their friend with soft eyes. "You don't have to apologize," Kenma told him. 

"Yeah, we don't mind at all. We wanted to come here and make sure that you were okay," Kuroo added. "Anyway, what's the last thing you remember?" 

"Ohh," Tadashi chuckled awkwardly and nervously at the same time. "I... felt like puking when I woke up this morning, so I went to the bathroom... After puking, I felt dizzy, so I went to the kitchen to cook something. I thought maybe it would help make the dizziness go away, but I blacked out in the middle of everything." 

Kei just stared at his lover. The guilt within him just kept growing larger and larger as they spoke. He pulled up a chair and sat down. Then he reached out and grabbed onto Tadashi's hand gently. Kuroo and Kenma excused themselves, knowing that they needed some private time together. 

After Kuroo and Kenma left the room, Kei looked down at their intertwined fingers for a minute before locking eye contact with Tadashi. He took in a breath and apologized right away. "I'm sorry." 

"Tsukki," Tadashi muttered. 

"I shouldn't have acted this way for so long. I'm sorry that you had to go through it all by yourself. I know I should've been there for you, but I wasn't." Kei paused. 

Tadashi smiled weakly. "It's okay... I'm sorry, too." 

"No, please... you have nothing to be sorry about. I know what I said about children and all, and how I dislike them, but-" 

Tadashi gasped quietly. Then he put his free hand over his stomach. "I forgot. I was supposed to go to an appointment today..." 

"You don't have to go or reschedule." 

Tadashi was confused. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean... let's keep it." Kei cracked a small, sincere smile. 

"But-" 

"I know... but since it's our child, I can change. I know I will change. There's nothing more that I want other than to see and hold our baby." 

Tadashi started tearing up. "R-Really? Do you mean it?" he asked in between sobs. 

Kei teared up just a little bit as well and nodded his head. "Yes, I mean it. I want to watch him or her grow and hold them close. He or she will make us a complete, little family of three." 

Tadashi couldn't help himself and threw his arms around Kei. "Thank you... Thank you so much," he cried. 

"No, thank you, Tadashi." 

Tadashi gripped harder onto his lover and cried into his broad shoulders that he had missed so much. The two spent a long moment like that; just hugging and comforting each other. After all, they had spent a long time away from each other. 

The moment was soon over when a monitor started beeping rapidly. Kei and Tadashi broke apart from each other and just stared. They had no idea what was going on. Suddenly, a doctor and nurse rushed into the room. 

A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

"Wh-What's going on?" Tadashi asked worriedly as the doctor and nurse started messing with the beeping monitors and such around the room. 

"The baby's heartbeat just dropped," the doctor informed. "I don't want to alarm you, but we might lose it." 

Both Tadashi's and Kei's hearts dropped. 

"No, please," Tadashi begged desperately. "Please save my baby. Please! Do whatever you have to do!" 

"Please calm down, sir," the nurse said as calmly as possible. Then she looked at Kei. "Please exit the room. We'll call you back when everything gets sorted out." 

Kei reluctantly obeyed and left the room. He didn't want to leave Tadashi's side, fearing that something bad would happen if he wasn't there with them, but he knew that he had to trust the doctor and nurse. 

After a couple of minutes of waiting around outside, the doctor and nurse both exited Tadashi's room. Kei got up and walked over to them right away. He needed to know that Tadashi and their baby were safe and healty. 

The doctor smiled at him as soon as he saw Kei. "They're okay. They just need lots of rest," he said. "You can go in now." 

Kei felt his legs weaken and fell to his knees while using a hand to cover his face. "Thank you so much, doctor," he thanked the doctor. 

Once Kei regained the strength in his legs, he got up and entered the hospital room. He felt a wave of relief hit him as soon as he saw Tadashi. He rushed over to the smaller and pulled him in close to his chest. "I'm so glad that you both are okay." 

Tadashi smiled and held onto Kei just as tight. After all the panic, Tadashi just needed some comfort; he just needed Kei to hold him. 

Soon, Kenma and Kuroo joined them in the room again. They had heard everything from the nurse and were glad to see that Tadashi and the baby were all okay and well. 

When Tadashi got released from the hospital, Kuroo drove them back to their home. Kei went to say goodbye to the two while Tadashi went to rest in the living room. 

"Why is our blanket on the couch?" Kei questioned as soon as he came back into the apartment. 

Tadashi turned and looked at the blanket before turning back to Kei to answer. "Oh, I couldn't sleep well in our bed by myself, so I came out here to sleep," he answered simply. 

Kei felt a pang in his heart and he just wanted to punch himself after hearing Tadashi's answer. Then he went to sit next to the shorter and wrapped his arm around him protectively. "I'm sorry you had to sleep by yourself. I won't let you feel alone anymore." 

Tadashi leaned into his lover's touch and laid his head on his chest. "I'll forgive you as long as you promise to sleep with me every night," he said cutely. 

Kei shook his head with a small smile and said, "Okay, I promise." His Tadashi was so adorable that he couldn't believe it sometimes. 

"Did you eat well? Sleep well?" 

"Yes, I ate well. I stayed at Kuroo-san's place and he and Kenma cooked up some nice food for me." 

"That's good. I'm glad." Tadashi smiled and interlaced his fingers with Kei's. 

"What about you? What have you been eating?" Kei already had an idea of how Tadashi had been eating while they were apart from what he heard at the hospital from the doctor, but he wanted to hear it from Tadashi himself. 

Tadashi hesitated at first. He wasn't sure if he should tell Kei the truth or not because he felt guilty himself. He felt guilty that he had been torturing their baby for so long and almost killed it, and he didn't want to think about it anymore. 

Kei saw the hesitation in Tadashi and held him even closer. "You can tell me. I won't get mad or anything," Kei told him gently. 

Tadashi gave Kei's hand a squeeze and nodded his head. "I... actually didn't eat much. I felt too sick to really eat... And I didn't know if you were eating proper meals or not, so I felt guilty if I were eating and you weren't." 

Kei bit his bottom lip. He truly felt that he didn't deserve Tadashi. All of what had happened could have been prevented if only he had been mature and stopped acting like a childish dickhead. 

"So that's why the doctor said you were malnourished," Kei said lowly. 

"Did he really?" 

"Yeah." Kei nodded. "But from now on, I'm going to make sure you eat and feel comfortable." 

Tadashi smiled and turned to give Kei a kiss on the lips.

After resting for a bit, Tadashi realized that it was getting close to dinner time. "Okay, I'm going to start on dinner." He got up and was about to head into the kitchen before Kei grabbed his arm and stopped him. 

"No, you rest. I'll cook." 

"But-" 

"You need to rest. You just got out of the hospital. I'm not letting you help either." 

"Tsukki~" Tadashi whined. 

Kei ignored him and went straight to the kitchen to start on dinner. Tadashi innocently followed the taller, blond into the kitchen and tried to help out, but would always be nudged away. As much as Tadashi pouted and whined cutely to Kei, Kei still didn't allow him to do anything. 

Finally, after pouting and pleading for a few minutes straight, Tadashi went to sit down back on the couch. He tried watching some t.v. to distract himself, but he couldn't help but steal a couple of glances at Kei. 

When Kei was finished making dinner, he called out to Tadashi. They ate dinner and then went to take a bath. Kei got into the tub first, then Tadashi sank in right in front of him and leaned his back against the taller's chest. 

Because Tadashi's back was facing Kei, he suddenly felt the want to kiss the nape of his neck. It was a perfect opportunity, and he took it. Kei leaned in close and planted kisses all over Tadashi's nape. It surprised Tadashi at first and he flinched in surprise, but it became a ticklish feeling that made him squirm. 

"Tsukki~" he whined. 

"What?" Kei muttered while kissing him some more. 

"Stooop!" 

"Okay, okay." 

Kei stopped with the kisses and wrapped both arms around the smaller instead. 

After their bath, the couple dried off, put some clothes on, and climbed into bed together. 

Tadashi rested his head on Kei's shoulder while Kei wrapped his arm around Tadashi. They laid together in a comfortable silence. Then Kei snaked his hand down to Tadashi's midsection. Surprised, Tadashi looked up at Kei. 

"Tadashi," Kei said softly, "Thank you... and I love you and our baby." 

Tadashi smiled with tears in his eyes. "I love you, too." 

They shared a kiss and soon fell asleep holding each other close. 

A/N: FINISHED! How did you guys like it? I hope that you guys enjoyed reading! Thank you :)


	11. Extra 1

It was early in the morning when Kei awoke. The sunlight was peaking through the blinds letting in a little bit of light into the room. He turned to his side and was greeted with Tadashi's peacefully, sleeping face and soft snores. Kei smiled with delight and just wanted to kiss his lover, but held back, not wanting to wake him. 

Slowly and quietly, Kei got out of bed and went to start on breakfast for the two of them- well, three if you counted the extra person residing in Tadashi's stomach for the time being. 

It had only been a couple of weeks since Tadashi's little incident. Kei took off from work the first week after Tadashi was discharged from the hospital and took care of him to the fullest. Tadashi really appreciated it, especially because Kei was more open with his feelings, but Kei barely let him do anything that entire week. 

Once breakfast was ready, Kei went to use the bathroom and then woke Tadashi up. 

Kei gently caressed Tadashi's cheek and placed a kiss on his lips. And just like sleeping beauty, Tadashi was awakened by his true love's kiss. 

"Hmm?" Tadashi hummed, still half asleep. 

"Breakfast is ready," Kei told him. "Let's go eat." 

Tadashi rubbed his sleepy eyes and nodded his head. Kei took Tadashi's hand into his and led him towards the kitchen where their food was. They ate breakfast together and then went to relax in the living room. 

Their morning went by slow as they just laid on the couch watching t.v. But as soon as noon hit, the two of them went to get ready to go out to the gym. 

Once the couple was ready to go, they hopped into the car and drove to the volleyball gym. When they got there, they bumped into Kuroo and Kenma on the way in. 

"How are you feeling?" Kenma asked Tadashi. Kenma and Kuroo haven't seen the younger couple since Tadashi got discharged from the hospital, though, Kenma did call once to ask how they were doing. 

"Good," Tadashi replied with a bright smile. "I still have morning sickness, but the medicine I've been taking has been helping." 

"That's good." Kenma smiled to the younger and walked into the building with him while the two taller males followed behind them. 

Most of the others that they knew from high school were already there getting ready and stretched. That was the first time in a very long time that they were getting together to play some volleyball again. 

As soon as Oikawa and Suga saw the two couples enter the big gym, they ran from across the gym, straight to the greenish-brown headed male. Oikawa smirked while Sugawara threw his arms around the younger. 

"How are you? Did you..." Sugawara asked, worry obvious in his expression. 

Tadashi smiled and discreetly pulled Sugawara's hand to his small belly bump to answer his questions. Oikawa saw this and gasped. Then he broke out into a big smile and threw and arm around Kei's shoulder and started punching his arm. 

"So, tall, blondie here does have a soft side to him after all," Oikawa teased, making Kei roll his eyes and look the other direction. 

Kuroo, seeing Kei's reaction, took the chance to start teasing as well, wanting to be part of the fun. But after a while, Kenma dragged his lover away so that they could get stretching before they started playing. Iwaizumi also had to come over and pull Oikawa back to the rest of the former Aoba Josai members while the other three walked over to the former Karasuno members. 

As they walked across the gym, Sugawara turned to Tadashi, realizing that he was wearing athletic clothing, and asked, "Are you going to be playing?" 

Before Tadashi even got the chance to nod or reply, Kei flat out said, "No, he's not." 

Tadashi snapped his head towards the taller and pouted. "Why not?" he asked. "I need a little exercise to be healthy." 

"You shouldn't be overexerting yourself," the blond replied simply. 

Tadashi frowned. He felt that Kei was being unfair to him. Tadashi really just wanted to play some volleyball before his stomach got too big and he literally wouldn't be able to play with them for a while. 

"I won't," Tadashi said and dug into his bag to grab his shoes and knee pads. 

Feeling a little irritated, Tadashi took his stuff and went to sit next to Hinata and prepared to get stretched, despite what Kei had said. Sugawara, who watched the couple, felt worried and tried to comfort Kei a little bit. 

"I know you're worried, Tsukishima," Sugawara started, "but a little bit of playing won't hurt. Besides, it's kind of like our first get together, I'm sure not everyone is in top shape and is going to play so hard and seriously." 

Kei sighed and nodded his head. 

Sugawara saw how bothered Kei looked and patted his shoulder. "If I see that Tadashi's getting tired or anything, I'll pull him aside, okay?" 

"Okay," Kei said. "Thank you." 

Sugawara smiled in response and went to get ready. 

Meanwhile, Tadashi was chatting with Hinata and tying his volleyball shoes on tightly. Kei silently sat down beside his partner and pulled out his shoes as well. He sneaked a glance at the pregnant before sliding his knee pads up and slipping into his shoes. 

As soon as Hinata was done putting his shoes on, he jumped up and ran over to Kageyama, leaving the two alone. Tadashi was just about to follow until Kei placed a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from leaving. 

"No matter what you say, Tsukki, I'm going to pl-" Tadashi started, still feeling a little frustrated. 

"Please be careful," Kei pleaded him and got up to talk to the older members before Tadashi got a chance to say anything else. 

Tadashi just sat on the floor, all by his lonesome, and watched as Kei walked away from him. It made him feel a bit guilty. He knew that Kei was just looking out for him and their child, but he also just wanted to play volleyball so badly with his old teammates. The more he thought about it, the more he felt conflicted about it. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them while resting his fact on his knee pads. 

Even though Tadashi had taken his nausea medicine right before they came to the gym, he was starting to feel nauseous. The nausea on top of the frustration he was feeling made tears start to form in his eyes. At that moment, Tadashi hated the side effects of being pregnant so much that he just wanted to crawl into a hole until he felt better because he knew that he was upset for a stupid reason. 

It took a minute, but once the nausea somewhat passed, Tadashi lifted his head, wiped the tears in the corner of his eyes away, and took a sip from his water bottle. Then he made his way over to his team. 

When they started playing, Sugawara and Kei kept a close eye on Tadashi, who seemed to be fine, despite feeling a bit nauseated. Everyone played until it got dark out and then began to leave one by one. 

Tadashi was panting by the time they finished with all their games and started packing up. He hadn't touched a volleyball for months and he had some extra baggage, too. Kei noticed that Tadashi seemed out of breath and exhausted, so he followed closely behind the shorter. Just as Tadashi bent down to reach for his bag, he lost his balance and almost fell over, but Kei had grabbed him just in time. 

"Are you okay?" Kei asked worriedly as he pulled Tadashi close. 

Tadashi looked up at the blond and nodded his head. "I'm fine," he responded. 

Kei gently pushed Tadashi to the bench and sat him down. Then he started untying his lover's shoes. Once his shoes were off, he slipped his knee pads off as well and placed them in their bags. Then Kei started taking off his shoes and knee pads. 

"Thanks, Tsukki," Tadashi thanked him. 

Kei acknowledged the thanks by looking up at him and nodding, then he continued with his shoes. Just as he was placing his shoes into his own bag, he felt Tadashi throw his arms over his shoulders and snuggled his face close to the nape of his neck. 

"Are you ready to go?" Kei asked gently. 

"Mmhmm," Tadashi hummed. 

Before they left, they said goodbye to everyone. As soon as they got home, they took a bath together and then curled up in bed. 

"You're exhausted, aren't you?" Kei asked while wrapping his arms around Tadashi's midsection. 

"Just a bit," Tadashi replied, placing a hand on top of Kei's. "I still want to play for as long as I can, though." 

"Okay, okay. Just try not to over do it." 

"Okay, I promise." 

Kei smiled to himself and placed a small kiss on Tadashi's neck before falling asleep. 

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you guys liked this extra chapter, even though it kind of seems a bit rushed! I wanted to get it out sooner, but school got in the way :P Anyway, there will for sure be more extra chapters in the future so stay tuned! :D


	12. Extra 2

In the morning, as both Tadashi and Kei were getting ready for work, Tadashi quickly looked at his calendar on his phone and remembered that he had a doctor's appointment to go to after work. Knowing that he wouldn't be home on time, he waited for Kei to come back into their room to tell him. 

"Tsukki, I won't be able to cook dinner on time tonight," Tadashi informed Kei as he put on his work shirt. 

"Why?" Kei asked. 

"I have a doctor's appointment after work." 

"Oh... Can I come with you?" 

Tadashi looked at Kei in surprise. Then he broke out into a big smile. "Of course. But what about work?" 

"I can take off a little bit early today," Kei replied while walking up close to Tadashi. He placed a hand on the shorter's small, but slowly growing belly lovingly. "Are you getting an ultrasound today?" 

"I don't know. I might."

There was a moment of silence before Kei bit his bottom lip nervously. "Do you still have the first ultrasound?" 

Tadashi nodded. "It's in my drawer." He reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a slightly wrinkled piece of paper and handed it to Kei. 

Kei reached for the sonogram and took it into his hands. A slight frown grew on his face as he remembered what happened that day he walked out of their apartment, leaving Tadashi alone. The guilt hit him again, but instead of feeling bad for himself or Tadashi, he made a promise to himself that he would love and take care of his family to the fullest for as long as he lived. 

"I'll pick you up from work then?" Kei asked, eyes lingering on the black and white picture for a second longer before looking at the shorter. 

"Okay. I'll be waiting outside of my work building then," Tadashi replied and kissed Kei's cheek. 

After work, Tadashi waited outside his company's building for Kei like he had told him. As he waited, he gently caressed his small bump and read up on some pregnancy tips on his phone. Then, when Kei arrived, he climbed into the car and they went to the clinic. 

At the clinic, Tadashi signed himself in at the reception's desk and then went to sit down next to Kei. He was feeling a little nervous because the last time he had a check-up was when he was admitted to the hospital and they had almost lost their baby. 

A couple of minutes went by and they were finally called in by a nurse. The couple walked in together and were led to a small examination room with two sitting chairs on the side, a desk and computer, and an examination bed. 

The nurse asked Tadashi to hop up onto the examination bed so that she could start on the basic check-up while Kei sat silently on one of the chairs. Once the nurse finished with the short examination, she left the room after saying that the doctor should be in soon. 

When the doctor came in, she introduced herself with a wide smile. "Hi, I'm Doctor Fujiwara. You must be Mr. Yamaguchi and Mr. Tsukishima. Nice to meet you both." 

"Nice to meet you, too," Tadashi replied. 

She shook both Tadashi and Kei's hands before sitting at the desk and looking at the computer. She quickly looked over the information on the screen that was given and then had Tadashi lay down so that she could measure his tummy. 

"I looked over the information that you sent us and I know that you've been admitted to the hospital a couple of weeks ago. How have you been feeling since then?" the doctor asked while feeling his lower abdomen. 

"I've been feeling fine. I rested for a week after I was released from the hospital," Tadashi answered. 

Doctor Fujiwara asked a couple more questions about the whole incident and how Tadashi's health was before he got pregnant and how his health was after he got pregnant. Then, once she was done with the check-up, she explained about what symptoms he may have in the upcoming weeks and what's going to be happening with his baby as it grows. Then she brought them over to a different room where they will be doing an ultrasound. 

Again, Tadashi got up onto the examining bed and they waited for the specialist to come into the room. Kei stood right beside him and discreetly slipped his hand into his, cheeks starting to glow a light red color. Tadashi smiled in delight when he saw the look on Kei's face, feeling all the nervousness from before being washed away. 

The specialist came into the room and began right away. She dimmed the lights and spread a cool gel over the top of Tadashi's lower belly. Then, she placed the transducer on Tadashi's lower midsection and moved it around, spreading the gel, before turning the screen towards the couple. The couple looked at the black and white screen together and squeezed the other's hand gently when they saw their baby. 

"There's your baby," she said. "Next, let's hear his or her's heartbeat." 

Within seconds they were listening to their little bundle of joy's heartbeat, which made Tadashi tear up. He couldn't believe that he was carrying his and Kei's baby, and just hearing the heartbeat made everything feel even more real to him. 

Tadashi looked up at Kei, only to see him staring at the screen with awe and it made him feel all happy and bubbly inside. He was glad that things turned out the way that they did even though the beginning of their journey started out rough. 

The specialist and Dr. Fujiwara talked to the couple a bit more; then the nurse had them fill out some paperwork before they left the clinic. They were done within 20 minutes and then out to their car. 

Once they were in the car, Tadashi pulled out the sonogram and looked at it once again with a wide smile. He felt glad that everything was okay and his baby was healthy. Doctor Fujiwara did say that their baby was a little bit on the small side, though, and for Tadashi to just continue eating healthily. 

As Tadashi looked at the sonogram, he caressed his tiny belly. He couldn't believe that this tiny fetus that he saw on the piece of paper was growing inside of him. 

"Do you want to find out the gender of the baby?" Kei asked, pulling Tadashi out of his thoughts. 

Tadashi thought for a second. "Should we?" 

"It's up to you." 

"Hmm... I think we should keep it a surprise." 

"Okay." 

"Did you want it to be a boy or girl?" 

"Either one would be fine with me. As long as I have you and our baby, whether it's a girl or boy, I'll be happy." 

Tadashi turned his head to look at the blond. His smile grew even wider, if that was even possible, as he saw the small smile on Kei's face. He put the sonogram down on his lap and reached over to hold Kei's hand. "Me, too," he replied happily. 

A/N: Wow, I can't believe that I got this extra chapter out so much faster than the first one! Anyway, aren't Tadashi and Kei the cutest? I just love them so much <3 Oh, and anyone want to take a guess on what the gender of their baby will be? (Sorry! I already have a gender planned, not that it really matters much haha :P )


	13. Extra 3

As Tadashi reached his second trimester, he started growing out of his t-shirts and pants. Although his belly still wasn't too big yet, he could feel the difference when he put his clothes on-- especially when he tried buttoning his shirts and pants. 

It was a Friday morning when he was trying to button up his dress shirt and get ready for work. He stared at himself in the mirror as he tried sucking in his gut and putting the bottom couple of buttons though the holes. Because he was a pretty slim and lean guy normally, all his shirts were fit for that body type. 

He sighed for the nth time and went in search for a larger shirt in his closet. Kei, who had just gotten out of the bathroom, came into their room and saw Tadashi digging through their clothes. 

"What are you doing?" Kei asked as he, too, took out his work clothes. 

Tadashi turned with a sigh and looked at his husband with a frown. "None of my button up shirts fit me," he replied. 

As soon as Tadashi turned Kei's way and he saw his little belly peaking slash buldging through the middle of his shirt, he couldn't help but smile to himself. It was cute seeing Tadashi's stomach start to get bigger by the week. And the way he was pouting and frowning just made it all much cuter. 

To make Tadashi feel better, Kei stepped forward and slid his arms around Tadashi's waist. "Do you want to wear my shirt today?" Kei asked, rubbing his lover's back with his fingertips. 

"Won't it be too big?" Tadashi asked, still pouting. 

"Probably, but it'll cover your belly at least." 

Tadashi nodded. Kei let go of the shorter and went to grab him his smallest button up for him to wear. And as predicted, the shirt was too big for Tadashi. The sleeves went past his palms and the hem dropped a bit lower than his crotch area, all due to Kei having some long limbs. He didn't complain, though, because it was still better than his tight fitting shirt. 

"Let's go shopping for some maternity clothes over the weekend," Kei said, leaning against the wall near the door. 

"Yeah," Tadashi said with a sigh and rubbed the under part of his belly. 

Kei pushed himself off the wall and went to give Tadashi a back hug. He rested his hands next to Tadashi's on his tiny belly and placed a kiss on the side of Tadashi's head. 

"You'll be late if you don't hurry," Kei reminded him. 

"Oh yeah!" Tadashi exclaimed and started rushing around. 

Tadashi left for work first and about half and hour later Kei followed suit. 

The next day, the couple got up and went through their usual morning routine before getting ready to head to the mall. On the ride there, Tadashi told Kei about how his coworkers questioned him about his oversized button up while teasing him about gaining some weight. 

"Have you told anyone at work yet?" Kei asked. 

"Nope, but I'll probably give my boss a heads up when I get bigger. Have you told anybody?" Tadashi replied. 

"Well, I put the sonogram up on my desk the other day and a couple of my coworkers saw it and asked me about it." 

"What did you tell them?" 

"I told them that we were expecting. At first they looked at me weird and then they asked if I was even good with kids. Then they said congratulations." 

Tadashi chuckled at Kei's little story and placed a hand on his belly. "Just a couple of more months and we'll have this little one here with us." 

When they got to the mall, Kei parked and they made their way to the maternity store. The couple walked around the shop for a bit until Tadashi found something that he liked. Then Tadashi tried on a couple of shirts and pants to see if they fit or not before getting in line for the check-out. 

After spending about an hour in the maternity store, they began to walk around the mall casually. As they walked, a certain baby shop caught his eye. He slowed down his pace and stared into the little store, totally intrigued. 

"Let's go in," Kei said, noticing the way Tadashi seemed to really want to go in and check it out. 

Kei led the both of them into the baby shop and stopped right away at the crib that was on display at the front of the shop. It was a simple unisex colored crib and Tadashi was in love. Though Tadashi wanted to buy it right there and then, also knowing that Kei would buy it without any complaints and that they had enough money, he knew he couldn't splurge at that moment. He wanted to wait just in case he saw something else that he liked later on. 

They moved onto the toys and clothes, which were further towards the back. Kei followed closely behind Tadashi, feeling a bit awkward. Tadashi noticed how Kei was following him like an innocent puppy- a tall one at that- and tried making him more comfortable by showing him the cute outfits that he had found. 

"This onesie comes with a little hat. It's so adorable!" Tadashi gushed while holding the small pieces of clothing in his hands. 

Kei looked over Tadashi's shoulder and agreed. "If you want, we can buy it." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. You can pick out more outfits, too." 

"What about you? Aren't you going to pick some out, too?" 

Kei smiled at his husband and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll try to pick some nice ones out." 

Tadashi mirrored this smile and happily walked towards a different rack of clothes. He found some cute bear t-shirts and bibs, but what really caught Tadashi's eye was this star themed bodysuit. He took it off the rack to take a closer look with a wide smile on his face. Then he went to show Kei. 

When he found Kei, he noticed that Kei also had some socks that had stars on them and a star plushie. Tadashi giggled and held up the bodysuit that he found. 

"I guess great minds think alike," Tadashi said. 

Kei smiled when he realized what Tadashi was talking about. "I guess so." 

The couple took their time around the shop to look and pick out some clothes for their baby to wear once he or she came into the world. Once they were done, they went to check out. Then they made their way to the food court because Tadashi was starting to feel a bit hungry. 

"What did you want to eat?" Kei asked as they walked around, looking at the different food options. 

"Hmm," Tadashi hummed. "I kind of want a hamburger... Also, Chinese food... Or a pizza." 

Kei looked at Tadashi in surprise, causing the shorter to bite his bottom lip in embarrassment. 

"O-Oh, sorry... I mean-" Tadashi stuttered. 

"Why are you apologizing?" Kei asked, giving Tadashi's hand a comforting squeeze. "It's just that, before you were pregnant you never ate a lot. I'm actually kind of glad... And you should eat as much as you like. You're eating for two afterall." 

Tadashi smiled. "Okay." 

After their little moment, they went to get a burger with a side of fries and Kei had Tadashi sit down while he went to get the Chinese food and pizza. Kei brought back the other foods to the table that Tadashi was sitting at and sat down across from him. 

"Thanks," Tadashi thanked the taller. 

Kei nodded his head and started picking at the Chinese food while Tadashi happily ate his burger first. After they enjoyed their lunch, they headed home for the day. 

A/N: I finished with my homework early! (Though, I should probably study more for my test T_T) But anyway, don't worry for those of you who thought that the last chapter was it. I plan on doing a couple more "Extra" chapters. I mean, we still have to see how Yamaguchi experiences the rest of his pregnancy and birth afterall! 

Oh, and the gender of the baby is... a secret! I'm holding off for now, but you'll guys find out soon enough (I'll probably tell when Yamaguchi gets further into pregnancy, so we'll all know but him and Tsukishima won't know haha)! :D


	14. Extra 4

"We'll be coming over this weekend, I already told Kei's parents and we decided to come together since it's been so long since we've seen you guys," Tadashi's mother told him over the phone. 

"Okay," Tadashi replied. "Are you guys going to stay over or are you guys going back home at night?" 

"We were planning on staying over if that's alright with you and Kei." 

"Yeah, of course." 

"Alright, we'll see you this weekend then." 

"Okay, bye, mom." 

Tadashi hung up and continued with his lunch. He sent Kei a quick text while he was eating, telling him that their parents were going to come over on the weekend. That was when he realized that he hadn't told his parents that he was pregnant. It wasn't like he was trying to hide his pregnancy from them, it just hadn't crossed his mind to tell them because of everything that had happened and then he just forgot to notify them. 

That night, when he got home, he cooked dinner and thought of whether to call and tell his parents before they came or when they were at their place. Then Kei got home. Tadashi set the table and the couple sat down to eat dinner together. 

"Tsukki, have you told your parents yet?" Tadashi asked. 

"About what?" Kei questioned, sipping on his water. 

"Me being pregnant." 

"Oh... No. I kind of forgot." 

"I did, too." 

They both stared at each other for a minute without saying anything. 

Kei cleared his throat and said, "Well, I guess we can tell them this weekend." 

Tadashi smiled. "Okay... For some reason I'm kind of nervous." 

Kei reached over and held his lover's hand. "You don't have to be. We'll do it together." 

Tadashi nodded. That was why he loved Kei so much. Even though Kei had been somewhat cold and didn't ever really show much emotion, when they were alone together, Kei was actually pretty nice and loving. 

The next couple of days went by normally until Friday hit. Kei was working overtime while Tadashi was finishing up dinner when the doorbell rang. Tadashi went to answer the door and he was met with someone he was not expecting to see. 

"Hey, Tadashi," Kei's older brother greeted with a big smile. 

"Oh, Akiteru," Tadashi said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" 

"I had some work to do in here in the city. I texted Kei the other day and asked if I could stay until tomorrow and he said okay. He didn't tell you?" 

"No, he must've forgotten. But come in, it's gotten chiller lately." 

Tadashi moved aside and allowed Akiteru to come in. The taller set down his backpack and work bag on the ground in the corner and sat down in the living room. Tadashi followed him into the room, but before he sat down beside him, he remembered he had dinner sitting on the table. 

"Oh, Akiteru, I made dinner. Come and eat," Tadashi told him. 

"Thank you," Akiteru thanked the shorter. He got up from the couch and sat at the table with Tadashi. 

They ate and tried catching up since it had been a long time since Akiteru had come by. Then Kei came home. He was a bit surprised to see his older brother, but then he remembered the text. The younger blond came and sat down with this lover and brother and began eating his dinner. 

Because Tadashi had finished early, he got up and started on the dishes. 

"Tadashi," Akiteru called out. 

"Hmm?" Tadashi hummed and turned his head towards him. 

"It might just be me, but- umm, did you gain weight?" 

Tadashi stared at the older blond for a second before giggling to himself. "Yeah, actually I'm pregnant," he answered with a shy smile. Even after these couple of weeks, it still made Tadashi feel shy whenever he announced his pregnancy to anyone. 

"Oh," Akiteru said in surprise. Then his eyes traveled to Kei, who continued to eat. "Congratulations!" 

Suddenly, Akiteru was out of his seat and giving Tadashi a gentle hug while patting his little brother's back. Then he pushed Tadashi away and started doing the dishes himself while scolding Kei for allowing Tadashi to do the dishes. 

"Akiteru, it's okay," Tadashi said as he crept back into the kitchen. "You're the guest. Go rest. You just got done with work, right? You must be tired." 

"You had work today, too, didn't you?" 

"Yes." 

"And then you came home to cook dinner. You should rest, Tadashi." 

"But I'm fine-" 

"Go rest. Kei and I will clean up." 

Tadashi couldn't fight the older blond anymore and just obeyed him and sat down in the living room. Meanwhile, Akiteru finished washing the dishes and Kei cleaned the table. Then once everything was clean in the kitchen, the two blonds made their way into the living room to join Tadashi. 

"How far along are you?" Akiteru asked. 

"I'm about 18 weeks," Tadashi replied. 

"Wow, that's crazy! Who would've thought that you and Kei would get pregnant before us." 

Tadashi looked at Kei before they turned back to Akiteru. "It was an accident," Kei told him honestly. "We weren't trying or anything like that." 

"Oh, but surprises are always the best!" Akiteru smiled at the couple with complete happiness. He was ecstatic that he was going to have a niece or nephew soon. It also sort of made him jealous and made him want a kid of his own. He would have to talk to his wife when he got home. 

"I guess you're right," Kei said, turning to smile at his husband. 

"Are you guys going to find out the gender?" 

"No, we decided to keep that a surprise," Tadashi answered, rubbing his small bump. 

Akiteru nodded. "If my wife and I get pregnant now, then our babies can be close!" 

Tadashi chuckled. "That would be nice." 

"Akiteru, you're acting like you're younger than us..." Kei muttered, crossing his arms. 

The older blond just smiled. "I'm just excited for my little niece or nephew to be born." 

"That won't happen for a while." 

"Yeah, I know." Akiteru paused. "Have you guys told mom and dad?" 

"No," Tadashi said, "but we're planning on telling them tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, mom and dad and Tadashi's parents are coming over tomorrow morning," Kei informed. 

"I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me?" 

Kei paused for a second. "I forgot." 

Akiteru just sighed and shook his head. Then he yawned. 

"Oh, let me go get the blankets and futon out for you," Tadashi said while getting up. 

"Wait, I can get it. You should sit, Tadashi," Akiteru told him, rushing to get up as well. 

"No, it's fine," Tadashi said. "I'll be right back." 

"But-" 

Kei grabbed onto his older brother's shirt and pulled him back while Tadashi disappeared down the hallway. "Just leave him be. He doesn't want to feel like he's incapable of doing things on his own anymore just because he's pregnant," Kei said. "Trust me. Tadashi has gotten pretty mad and frustrated at me because I wasn't allowing him to do much." 

"Really? Tadashi getting mad at you?" Akiteru asked in surprise. 

"Yeah," Kei replied with a nod. 

Akiteru chucked in delight. Before the brothers could say anything else, Tadashi returned to the living room and announced that the futon in the guest bedroom was all set up and ready for Akiteru to sleep in. The older blond then got up and went to wash up before going to the guest room. 

Tadashi sat back down beside the taller and rested his head on the blond's shoulder. The couple sat together and watched t.v. until it got late. Tadashi was the first to yawn with his eyelids drooping. Then Kei gently shook him. 

"Let's go to bed," Kei said. He turned off the t.v. and waited for Tadashi to get off of him. 

Sluggishly, Tadashi dragged himself up to his feet and sleepily rubbed his eyes. Kei got up behind him and placed a hand on his lower back, dangerously close to the shorter's round, butt. Tadashi raised his eyebrows at his husband, but didn't say anything. The two walked down the hallway together, not forgetting to turn off the living room light, and went to brush their teeth before crawling into bed. 

The next morning, their parents arrived around ten in the morning. Tadashi and Kei already had brunch ready, so the whole family sat down to eat. Just before Tadashi sat down, though, he ran to get a sweater to put on because the white t-shirt he was wearing was a bit snug around his midsection, making his belly more obvious than he wanted. He came back and sat down beside his husband then started eating. 

After eating, Akiteru said that he had to leave, so Tadashi and Kei walked him to the door and said goodbye. Then the couple made it back to the living room where their parents were. 

"Was there anything you guys wanted to do today?" Tadashi asked, fidgeting with his fingers. 

"Is the market opened today?" Mrs. Yamaguchi asked curiously. 

"Yes, they should be open by now," Kei replied with a small smile. 

"Let's go then!" Mrs. Tsukishima suggested. Then started talking with Mrs. Yamaguchi about prices and fresh produce and whatever else housewives talk about. 

"We'll get dressed really quick. Then we can go," Tadashi told their parents. 

The couple went into their bedroom to change while their parents waited for them in the living room. Tadashi took off the sweater and searched for a hoodie that would fit underneath his jacket comfortably, knowing that Kei wouldn't let him out of the house without a jacket on since the weather had been getting colder by the week. 

"When should we tell them?" Tadashi asked his husband as he slid on his hoodie that he had found in the closet. 

Kei looked at him through the mirror and shrugged his shoulders. "Whenever you're ready. We don't have to tell them right away," he told the shorter simply. 

Tadashi nodded. Then the two of them went back to their parents after getting dressed. 

Once they were ready, the whole family headed out to the outdoor market. It was a bit cold out, but the sun was shining to even out the temperature. The family of six walked together in a group as the walked down the rows and rows of food stands. The couple's mothers giggled with each other while their fathers small talked between themselves happily. Kei and Tadashi walked behind their parents, fingers intertwined with one another. 

Everything seemed to be hunky-dory until they walked over to the fish section. Tadashi almost dropped the bag of veggies he had in his other hand as soon as he caught a waft of the strong fresh fish. Suddenly, Tadashi was starting to feel the nauseating feeling when he had really bad morning sickness. But he managed to hold it down for a second. It wasn't random bouts anymore, thankfully, but Tadashi's stomach still got queasy from time to time when he saw certain foods or when he smelled some foods- specifically fresh fish. 

Kei notices the small gag noise that Tadashi had tried to hide and pulled him aside. He asked the shorter, "Are you feeling alright?" 

Tadashi nodded, truly feeling okay, but it only lasted for a second before he gagged again. The fish smell was getting to him again and if they didn't move away from all the fish, then he would for sure throw up right there in front of everyone, and Tadashi really didn't want that to happen. Tadashi brought his free hand up to his mouth and tried his best to hold back. He stared intensely at his feet, trying to calm his stomach and gag reflexes, not wanting to ruin the day or make things awkward for their parents. 

Their parents noticed that their sons were behind them anymore and looked around until they found the couple standing aside where it wasn't so crowded. That's also when they saw Tadashi gag and grab at his stomach. 

Kei took the bags of veggies away from his husband and gently patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Let's go get you some water and get away from here," Kei told the shorter. 

Tadashi pulled his hand away and looked up at the blond. "But what do we tell them? We can't just leave." 

"We'll just say that we're going to get drinks." 

Tadashi thought for a second before nodding his head. Kei reached down for Tadashi's hand again and lead him back towards their staring parents. 

"We're going to head to the convenience store to grab some drinks. Is there anything specific you guys would like us to get?" Kei said to their parents. 

"Yeah, could you get a pack of beer? It's been a while since you guys drank with us," Mr. Tsukishima replied to his son. 

"Alright. Anything else?" 

"Maybe some ginger ale or ginger tea," both mothers suggested. 

"Okay then. We'll come back once we're done buying the drinks." Then the couple left. 

Both fathers went on talking like usual, not noticing much about Tadashi, but the mothers saw how pale Tadashi's face had gotten and how he was trying his best to hide behind his tall husband while Kei was talking with them. They knew something was up, especially when they spotted the way that Tadashi cradled his stomach so carefully when he looked like he was about to vomit. Both decided not to say it out loud, though, keeping it to themselves until they were sure or when Kei and Tadashi would announce their surprise to them on their own. 

Meanwhile, at the convenience store, Kei had Tadashi sit on some bench outside of the store while he went in to get the drinks. Tadashi relaxed into the seat and breathed in the fresh air. Slowly, the nausea went away; making Tadashi feel ten times better already. 

When Kei came back, his hands were full. He gently placed the plastic bag and pack of beer down beside his lover before shoving his wallet back into his pocket. Then he looked over to the shorter with worry obvious in his eyes. 

"Are you feeling better?" Kei asked softly while reaching into the plastic bag to grab the bottle of water he bought for Tadashi. 

"Yeah. I don't feel like throwing up anymore," Tadashi replied with a smile. 

The blond held out the bottle to the shorter. Tadashi happily took the water bottle and sipped on it. After drinking half of the bottle, Tadashi felt better and then they started on their way back to the market where they had left their parents to explore for a while longer. 

When they found their parents, they saw the amount of grocery bags were in their hands and offered to hold them for them. Though Tadashi was the first to offer, Kei ended up taking most of the bags from the shorter, not wanting him to carry so many bags that were heavy. 

Finally, after they were done shopping- or mostly following their moms around- they headed back to Kei and Tadashi's apartment. Right away, Tadashi started sorting their groceries for each couple and placed whatever needed to be refridgerated in the fridge for the time being. Then he started on dinner. 

Kei went to set up their office room and the guest room for their parents to sleep in. Then, once he was done with that, he came into the kitchen to help Tadashi and their moms prepare dinner. Kei was glad that he and Tadashi were nothing like their dads in terms of cooking skills because if they were, they would probably be dead from starvation by then. Mr. Tsukishima was mostly away on business trips, so he never had the time to learn how to cook efficiently and Mr. Yamaguchi was just not a natural cook, even when he was trying his best Mrs. Yamaguchi would eventually have to take over and kick him out of the kitchen. 

When Tadashi was cutting up carrots to put in their stew, he had looked away for a brief moment to look at what his mom was talking about and had accidentally cut himself. He winced and quickly set down the knife before walking over to the sink to rinse off his wound. Kei, who was standing right beside him dropped what he was doing instantly and followed his lover to the sink so that he could examine the cut himself. 

"Are you okay?" Kei asked with concern. 

Tadashi looked up at the taller and giggled to himself. "I feel like I've heard that a million times today," he joked. 

Kei frowned a little and brought Tadashi's hand close so that he could see it better. It wasn't a bad cut, not too deep and only about half an inch in length. Kei then went to get a band-aid to put over it. 

"You should be more careful," Kei lectured Tadashi. 

"Okay," Tadashi replied as he watched Kei wrap the band-aid around his thumb. 

After their little moment, which their moms had witnessed and were gushing over, they went back to cooking and finished within half an hour. Tadashi had set the table while Kei carried over the main dishes to the table. Then the whole family sat down to eat. 

Once dinner was over, Mr. Tsukishima and Mr. Yamaguchi took out two beer cans for the two of them and started drinking while Mrs. Tsukishima and Mrs. Yamaguchi poured themselves some wine that Kei had also bought. Tadashi turned to do the dishes while Kei was going to go change in their room, but was pulled back back their dads to have a drink. 

"Hey, Tadashi," Tadashi's father called for him. "Come and have a drink, too!" 

Tadashi turned his head towards them and smiled. "No, I'm good," he politely declined. Then he turned off the sink and dried his hands. 

"Ah, why not? Just tonight," his dad tried to convince him. "I haven't had a drink with you in so long." 

Tadashi shook his head. "I really shouldn't." He paused for a second. "I wasn't feeling too well earlier, so..." He trailed off. 

"Oh, are you still feeling unwell?" Mrs. Tsukishima asked with worry. Tadashi's mother looking just as worried from behind. 

Unconsciously, Tadashi brought a hand up to his stomach and caressed it gently before nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm fine," he told them. 

This time their mothers did not let Tadashi's simple movement pass, though. Their eyes widened and they stood up simultaneously. Tadashi looked at their moms and noticed how their gazes were glued to his hand on his stomach and immediately he dropped his hands. His smile grew awkward and he took a step back out of nervousness. 

"Tadashi," his mother said with the most gentlest of voices, "we didn't want to question you so suddenly, but are you pregnant?" This question gained everyone's full attention. 

Tadashi didn't answer right away, so Mrs. Tsukishima took her chance then to say what she wanted to say. "It was unmistakable when we saw the signs throughout the day, dear- I mean, we went through it, too." She was smiling, giving Tadashi comfort. 

The brownish-green haired male took in a breath and nodded his head. Then Kei got up and stood beside his lover, slipping his hand into his and giving it a gentle, encouraging squeeze. "Yes, I'm pregnant. We're expecting," Tadashi announced to their parents. 

It was silent for a second, but then their mothers were cheering in delight while their fathers laughed happily. Both mothers went to give their sons a quick squeeze before hugging each other. Then the young couple's fathers got up to congratulate them. 

"How far along are you?" Tadashi's mother asked him. 

"I'm just about to reach 19 weeks," Tadashi answered. 

"Oh, that's great!" Kei's mother exclaimed. "We still have plenty of time to buy baby clothing and toys!" 

"Yes! We need to go shopping next weekend," Tadashi's mother agreed. 

"Wait, is it a boy or a girl?" 

"We don't know," Kei replied with a small smile. "We're going to leave it a surprise." 

Their mothers nodded, respecting their decision, then went back to discussing about baby items with each other. Tadashi smiled. He was happy with their parents reaction and felt all warm and fuzzy inside. He also felt like a decent amount of weight was lifted off his shoulder. It wasn't that he doubted that their parents wouldn't be happy with the announcement, but he still worried about their reaction and how to tell them. In the end, he was glad things turned out the way that they did and that Kei was right there beside him in the process. 

It was around midnight when their parents finally set off for bed. They had been so busy talking that they forgot all about the time. Kei and Tadashi cleaned up after their parents once they had left to the office and guest room. 

After cleaning up, Tadashi sank into the couch and let out a loud sigh. "Wow, what a day," he thought out loud. 

Kei smiled and came around the couch. He was going to sit beside his lover, but he knew that once he sat down he wouldn't want to get back up. So instead, he held out a hand to the shorter, expecting him to grab it. 

"I know you just sat down and you're exhausted, but let's go to bed so we can get some sleep," Kei said. 

Tadashi pouted playfully and crossed his arms. "I don't want to get up," he said childishly. 

Kei smirked in response and stepped closer so that he could lift Tadashi up, bridal style. Tadashi let a small surprised noise out as Kei shifted him in his arms so that he was comfortable, and then naturally wrapped his arms around Kei's neck. 

"Aren't I heavy?" Tadashi asked, half playfully half seriously. 

"Nope," Kei told him and started down the hallway towards their bedroom. "You know, this can be part of my work out, and I'm sure you can get used to it quickly." 

"Tsukki~" Tadashi whined cutely. "Stop teasing." 

Kei just shook his head and gently closed their bedroom door behind them. 

A/N: Wow! What a long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this long chapter :) What do you guys think Yamaguchi's reaction would be when he feels his baby move/kick for the first time? Would he freak out? Would he be in awe? Would he cry out of happiness? Would he think that it's weird and then tell Tsukishima to feel his belly? Would he be clueless and consult Tsukishima about it? What do you think? (I need some ideas haha) Also, I went back to some of the earlier chapters and noticed that I had made a couple of spelling errors and probably a couple grammar errors :P I'm sorry, I should be more thorough while proofreading, but I get lazy sometimes! If it bothers you guys too much, let me know so that I can go back and try to fix some of them! :D


	15. Extra 5

Tadashi sighed as he lifted himself up from his work chair. Sitting so long made him feel so stiff and even heavier than he actually was, and he was only a little bit over halfway through his pregnancy. He rubbed his belly lovingly with one hand while he packed up his paperwork into his folders then into his bag. 

Because Tadashi's back was facing the elevators, he wasn't given a warning when Kei came up behind him and wrapped his long arms around his belly. The sudden touch surprised Tadashi, making him jump a little, but when he realized that it was just his husband, he eased into the back hug. 

"Did you get off early?" Tadashi asked, still packing up his stuff. 

"Yeah," Kei replied. "The meeting was short." 

"I'm almost done. Just give me a minute." 

Kei let go of his partner and watched as the shorter continued to stuff his papers into his bag. "Why don't you sit down and do it?" Kei asked curiously. 

"I've been sitting all day and my butt hurts," Tadashi explained. 

Finally, the shorter finished packing and smiled at the blond, signalling that he was ready to go, but before they could go anywhere, a co-worker called for Tadashi. 

"Yamaguchi, could you come here and help us really quick before you go?" the co-worker asked, being a bit timid because he new. 

"Yeah, one second," Tadashi replied. Then he turned to look up at Kei. "I'm sorry, that's our new guy and I can't leave him hanging. You can sit at my desk. I'll try to be quick, I promise." 

"It's fine. Go ahead and take your time," Kei said simply, not minding the delay. 

Tadashi smiled and set his bag back down. Then he hurried over to his new co-worker to see what was going on. While Tadashi was busy, Kei took the chance to look at Tadashi's desk. The first thing that he noticed was the sonogram from the most recent doctor's visit. A light smile started to form after he saw more pictures of Tadashi's family and of Tadashi and himself. 

While Kei admired the pictures, there were some women in the office staring from afar admiring him. They had only seen Tadashi's husband a couple of times from a distance, but now that they were seeing him up close, they were swooning. They kept bugging each other and nudging one another's shoulders to go and get the blond's attention, but no one wanted to budge right away. 

Finally, one of the girls gained enough courage to walk by with some papers in hand. She casually walked passed the blond to the copier and started making some copies. She glanced over at the tall, handsome, blond and bit her bottom lip. She could think of many things that she wanted to do with him, but first, she knew that she had to get his attention. So she gathered up her papers and started towards Kei. Then, she purposely bumped into his shoulder and dropped all of the papers that were in her hands. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kei apologized, tearing his gaze away from Tadashi's desk and bending down to help the woman pick up the papers. 

"It's fine," the woman replied. She looked up and locked eye contact with Kei and smiled. "Thank you for helping me." 

"No problem." 

They both stood up after picking up all of the papers from the ground. Kei handed it to her and took a step back, expecting her to leave right after, but she stood there as if her feet were glued to the floor. 

"What's your name?" she asked, trying to be cute and girly. 

"I'm Tsukishima Kei," Kei told her. 

"I'm Kitazawa Mayaka. It's nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you, too." 

Pretending as if she didn't know that Kei was married to Tadashi, she continued the conversation. "I've never seen you around here. Are you new?" 

"Uhm, no I'm just here to pick up my husband." 

Mayaka wanted to frown and visibly show her disgust that someone as hot as Kei was married to someone like Tadashi, but she held herself back. Ever since her and Tadashi had both entered the company at the same time, she had always been put on the back burner. Tadashi always seemed to be a step ahead of her at all times. She didn't understand it at all, and eventually it came to the point where she couldn't stand Tadashi. 

"Oh," was all she said. Then there was a pause before she continued talking about a different topic and complimenting his features while discretely making touchy moves. 

From the other side of the room, Tadashi was secretly watching the two interact at his desk. At first he paid them no mind because he was used to others coming up to Kei and trying to flirt with him since high school, but it's when Mayaka started to get handsy that bothered Tadashi. What bothered Tadashi the most, though was the fact that Kei didn't do or seem to say anything. He just allowed Mayaka to do whatever she wanted with him. 

The longer he watched the two of them, the more and more he felt jealous and angry. He finished pointing out the mistakes and advising his new co-worker and then headed back to his desk. 

Both Kei and Mayaka turned to him when he had reached his desk. He forced a smile and grabbed his bag while telling Kei that he was done. From the corner of his eye, he could tell that Mayaka was giving him a nasty look, which made him feel uncomfortable. He felt like he had always been nice to her, but she would often glare at him at random. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," Tadashi told Mayaka quietly, feeling a bit uneasy. 

The couple left the building together and climbed into the car. The whole ride home was mostly silent because Tadashi was trying his best to hold back. He had the urge to just let his anger out of Kei, but he knew better. He didn't want his feelings and hormones to get the best of him, so he fought fiercely in his mind. 

Kei, on the other hand, was starting to get worried about Tadashi. Usually on their rides home, Tadashi would be talking his ear off, but it didn't seem like Tadashi had much to say. He chose not to say anything, though. 

When they got home, Kei noticed that Tadashi was giving him somewhat of a cold shoulder. It wasn't too much of a surprise, though, because he had been warned that Tadashi's mood swings may become dramatic and that his hormones were flying all over the place by his doctor. So he just went about normally, ignoring the short and sharp phrases coming from Tadashi's mouth. 

The next two days went by with Tadashi still being a bit snappy, but calming down as the time passed. Kei was grateful and happy that he started to get back into real conversations and receiving usual replies from Tadashi. 

Again, Kei's meeting was ended early, so he drove to Tadashi's workplace to pick him up. He went straight up to floor 12 after checking in with the lady at the front desk. Then he started approaching Tadashi's desk. But before he reached his husband, Mayaka came rushing towards his direction and ended up tripping on the carpet. 

Kei, being right there when Mayaka tripped, put out his arm for her to grab so that she didn't go face planting onto the floor. But Mayaka took that as her chance and used more force to knock Kei down with her. The two landed on the ground with a thud, causing everyone who was still in the office to look up to see what had happened. 

Tadashi, who happened to be the closest, slowly stood up from his chair when he realized that his husband was on the ground with his co-worker. He was shocked, but he was more concerned about if they were okay because the thud was pretty loud-- specifically his husband because it seemed like he had received most of the impact. 

The pregnant was just about to kneel down beside the two until Mayaka snuggled up close to Kei and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks," she whispered seductively into Kei's ear. Then she pushed herself up, making sure to rub against him a little bit. As she got up, she looked straight at Tadashi and smiled victoriously. After Mayaka got up, she put out a hand for Kei to take, but Kei got up himself. 

As soon as Tadashi saw that smile on Mayaka's face, his blood boiled. Jealousy and anger surged within him because of everything that just happened. Not only was Tadashi angry that Mayaka was trying to get with his husband, but also because Kei did nothing about her getting so close and comfy with him. 

In all honesty, Kei truly did not know how to react to Mayaka kissing him on the cheek. Of course he felt disgusted and shocked that someone other than Tadashi was touching him and invading his space, but because no one ever became so touchy with Kei before, he wasn't sure on how to act. So that's why he kind of just sat there while Mayaka did as she pleased. Plus, it all happened so quickly to him. 

Once Kei was back on his feet, he turned to look at Tadashi and reached out for him, but Tadashi backed away. Kei saw the hurt and anger in his eyes, but he didn't understand. He thought that Tadashi would have no reason to get upset at him for something that was out of his control. 

"Tadashi," Kei called. 

Tadashi shook his head and backed away more until he bumped into his desk. Then he glanced around at everyone's intense gaze and fled from the scene. 

People who were far in the back had no idea what was going on. Even those who had witnessed everything up close were still a bit confused and clueless as to what was going on. They all could only come up with their own ideas and inferences of what happened in the office. 

Once Tadashi was gone, Kei turned his head only to see Mayaka smiling innocently. He shot her a sharp glare and stomped off to find his husband. What Kei didn't notice, though, was that someone had already gone after the greenish-brown haired male and was already trying to comfort him. 

"Yamaguchi! Hey, Yamaguchi, wait up!" the male called. 

Finally, Tadashi slowed his pace and stopped. He was out of breath and took a moment to catch it before talking with his co-worker. 

"Oh, Hamamoto, what is it?" Tadashi asked nervously, trying to keep his voice stable and hoping that he didn't just witness everything that just happened. 

"Please, just Ryouku is fine," his co-worker insisted. "We've been working with each other for more than two years now. No need to be so formal." Ryouku laughed, trying to lighten Tadashi's mood. 

"I'm sorry," Tadashi apologized, his gaze dropping down to his feet. 

There was a pause before Ryouku continued. "Mayaka really took it too far back there," Ryouku said honestly. 

Tadashi snapped his head up to look at Ryouku. "She..." 

"She always seems to want to cause some trouble and compete against you." 

The pregnant sighed. "I always had a feeling that she disliked me." 

Ryouku could only give Tadashi a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry too much about it, though. I don't know much about babies and being pregnant, but I'm sure stress isn't good for the little one." 

Unconsciously, Tadashi's hands went to his belly. He knew that Ryouku was right. He also knew deep down inside, that he shouldn't have gotten so mad at Kei and ran away from the problem, but he couldn't help himself at that moment. 

The more Tadashi thought, the more he felt stupid. And soon enough he was on the verge of tears. Ryouku panicked a bit on the inside, not knowing what he should do with a pregnant man about to burst into tears. Then the tears started falling and Tadashi cursed his hormones in his head. 

Without warning, Ryouku wrapped his arms around the pregnant in attempt to comfort him. At first, Tadashi stiffened, but he soon relaxed as more and more tears left his eyes. 

"Just let it all out," Ryouku cooed. "You'll feel better afterwards." 

Hearing Ryouku's comforting words made Tadashi feel a lot better. He did as Ryouku said and soon finished his crying. 

"Thanks," Tadashi thanked Ryouku and stepped away from him. He was thankful that Ryouku was there for him, but he didn't want to get too comfortable. 

"No problem. I hope that you're feeling better. I mean, I didn't want to make you feel awkward, but I just thought that a hug was something that you might need." 

Unknowing to Tadashi and Ryouku, Kei had walked in on the two of them getting close. The blond balled his hands into fists and clenched his jaw. Then he stomped towards the two and inserted himself in between them. 

"Excuse me, I'll be taking Tadashi with me," Kei told Ryouku, trying his best to hold his anger in. Then he gripped onto Tadashi's wrist and pulled him along with. 

Ryouku saw the harshness of Kei as he pulled his pregnant husband along, but he didn't say anything. He felt that he had intruded in their problem enough and didn't want any trouble, especially because Kei intimidated him. He watched their backs for a second longer before going back to his office. 

Before the married couple went back into a more public space, Tadashi tried tugging his wrist out of Kei's grasp because one: it was hurting him, and two: he didn't want to touch Kei at that moment. 

"Let go," Tadashi said harshly and tugged unsuccessfully. 

Kei stopped, causing Tadashi to stop as well. Then the taller turned and looked at the pregnant. Tadashi could see the rage in Kei's eyes, and cowered a bit, but bounced back to stand his ground. Again, Tadashi tried pulling his wrist free, but still was unsuccessful because Kei was so strong. 

"Let me go, Kei," Tadashi commanded firmly. 

Finally, Kei released his wrist. "Who was that?" Kei practically growled. 

"He's just a co-worker of mine," Tadashi answered truthfully, but still feeling upset. 

Kei looked at Tadashi with disbelief. "I didn't know that co-workers usually got that close to one another," he said with sarcasm. 

Tadashi frowned even more. "I don't know why you're so mad, at least I didn't let him kiss me," the shorter snapped. 

The taller crossed his arms to show how displeased he was. "It's not like I wanted her to kiss me. It just happened. You can't blame me for something I couldn't control." 

"But you could've done something! You could've pushed her away and said something, but you didn't." 

"So you're blaming me?" 

Tadashi hesitated for a second but then nodded. "Yes, I'm blaming you." 

"Why? I just told you that I couldn't do anything." 

"You didn't even try. I bet you even enjoyed it!" 

"Tadashi, do you even know what you're saying right now?" 

There was only silence that followed. Tadashi didn't know how to answer Kei. He knew what he was saying, but he didn't like what he was saying. Tadashi knew that he was saying some things that he knew weren't true at all, but he wasn't going to admit it to Kei right at that moment. 

Kei sighed when he knew he wouldn't get an answer. "I can't believe that you're mad over that. I was just trying to be nice, and that's how things ended up." He paused. "What about you? You just allowed him to hug you and touch you and you didn't say a thing." 

"Ryouku was just being nice because he saw the whole thing, too. I have a reason to be mad..." 

Kei just shook his head. "This isn't getting anywhere. Hurry up and get your stuff." 

Tadashi just stood there, looking anywhere but Kei's face. "Just go ahead. I still have work to do," he muttered. 

Kei scoffed, knowing that what Tadashi said wasn't true and that he was just being childish. He knew that Tadashi just wanted to get away, but he didn't care. Tadashi knew his way home, so he just turned on his heels and walked towards the exit without looking back. 

After Kei had left, Tadashi dragged his feet back to the office so that he could gather his things. As soon as he made it to his desk, he could feel everyone's eyes on him. Right away, he knew that the rumors had most likely started spreading already. Then he noticed Mayaka and some of her close friends giggling near her desk, probably chatting about how successfully they created conflict between the married couple. Tadashi tried his best to ignore them, even when they straight out pointed at him and started to laugh. Just looking at them reminded him of his younger years when he used to get bullied. He sighed, not wanting to remember his terrible school years. 

Quickly, Tadashi packed his things into his bag and exited the building. It was suffocating staying there and he needed some fresh air to help clear his mind. 

As soon as he was outside, the cool breeze blew at him, causing him to shiver. He zipped his jacket up higher and then set off towards the train station. At first, he had planned on going straight home, but instead he turned the opposite way and headed for Suga and Daichi's house. 

He was sure that if he went home right away, then he and Kei would just end up arguing more, and he didn't want that. He wasn't mentally prepared for it, and so he decided that going to Suga's house was better and it would help him calm down and decide on what to do. 

Just before Tadashi got to Suga's house, he suddenly felt dizzy and light-headed. His surroundings became a bit hazy and he wasn't able to focus his eyes. But it soon passed and he was alright again. He continued on without much question, though, until he reached Suga's house. 

"Yamaguchi?" Suga said after he opened the door. "What's up?" 

"I... Is it okay if I hang out for a bit?" Tadashi asked, stuttering a bit at the beginning. 

"Yeah, of course, come in." 

Suga moved aside and allowed Tadashi to come in. The first thing that the gray-haired male noticed was Tadashi's mini bump. He closed the door and lead Tadashi to their living room. Then they sat down together. 

"Sorry I came unexpectedly," Tadashi apologized. 

"No, it's okay. What's wrong? You're eyes are red," Suga said, concern obvious in his expression. 

"I just had a fight with Kei." 

Suga's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? You two barely ever fight." 

"I know, but this time..." Tadashi sighed. "I think it's just my hormones." 

Suga smiled sympathetically and placed a hand on Tadashi's knee. "Don't worry, things will get better," Suga comforted. 

"I hope so." 

"Koshi, who was at the door?" Daichi asked as he came down the stairs. 

"It's Tadashi," Suga answered. 

"Oh, hey, Tadashi," Daichi greeted as he entered the room. "Kei isn't with you?" 

Tadashi shook his head and looked down at his hands. Suga snapped his head towards his husband and shook his head, signalling him not to ask about it. Daichi nodded his head and sat down beside the two. 

"You know, I used to yell at Daichi a lot when I first got pregnant with Yuuto. Then I got really emotional with Haruto," Suga shared his experience with the first time parent. 

Daichi, who did not know that Tadashi was pregnant, was totally confused on what was going on. He wanted to ask, but he also didn't want to interrupt figuring that Suga was trying to comfort the younger, and he didn't want to ruin it. 

Then there was a pause, and Daichi took his chance. "So, Tadashi is pregnant?" 

The two both turned their heads towards Daichi at the same time and didn't say anything for a moment before Tadashi broke into a smile and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm pregnant," Tadashi confirmed. 

"How far along?" 

"About 21 weeks." 

"Oh, so you're halfway done." Daichi smiled. He was truly happy, just as Suga was for Tadashi's pregnancy. Their Karasuno team had practically become family and all of the members saw each other as brothers. Plus, Tadashi and Kei were the second couple of their group to get pregnant. 

"Yup." Tadashi placed his hands on his bump and gave it a small rub. 

"You're bump is so small," Daichi gasped in surprise. "May I?" 

Tadashi nodded and Daichi brought his hand out to gently feel the pregnant's stomach. 

"Have you felt it move yet?" Daichi questioned. 

"No, not yet." 

"Ohh... you know, now that I think about it, both Yuuto and Haruto started moving a lot before 20 weeks. They're still energetic, little boys now, though... It really tires us out. Even more than dealing with the team back in high school." 

Tadashi smiled. Then Suga joined in and placed his hand next to Daichi's. The couple both retracted their hands at the same time and sat back. 

"Where are the boys?" Tadashi asked. 

"They're still taking their nap. They should be up any minute now, though," Daichi replied. "When are you going to get going?" 

"I don't know..." 

"Is Kei home?" 

"I think so..." 

"What did you guys argue about?" Suga asked, wanting to know so that he could maybe help the younger couple. 

Tadashi paused for a second before telling his former captain and vice captain about what had happened between him and Kei. Suga and Daichi listened closely as Tadashi told his story, and when he finished speaking, Suga patted the younger's shoulder gently and comfortingly. The younger male thanked the older two. He finally felt relaxed and calmer. Suga made him stay for dinner, but right after, Tadashi said that he should probably go home. 

"Where are you going?" Tadashi asked as Daichi grabbed his car key from the hook. 

"I'm driving you home," Daichi said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

"What? No, it's fine. I'll be fine." 

"I'm not taking no for an answer." 

Tadashi looked for Suga for help, but Suga just smiled and handed him a bag of packed food to take. "Tell Kei that I said hi," Suga added as he closed the door behind him and Daichi. 

Daichi drove the younger home and waved goodbye to him as Tadashi made his way up to his apartment. He opened the door with his key, and entered the cold and quiet home, which surprised him. Honestly, he thought that Kei would be waiting at home for him, but he wasn't. It was obvious that no one had been home for the past couple of hours. Tadashi wasn't too upset, though, because it gave him more time to think of a way to apologize to Kei when he got home. 

As Tadashi waited, he put away the packed food that Suga gave him and busied himself around the house. After washing the dishes, he dried them and knelt down to put the pots away and when he got back up, he had to rest his hand on the counter because he had got light-headed once again. It passed quickly, and then he continued with the chores. 

He waited up until midnight, but there was still no Kei. Tadashi was feeling fatigued more than usual and was trying so hard to keep his eyes opened, but he just couldn't fight it anymore. He rose from the couch and went to bed. 

It was only a couple of hours later when he awoke to the front door opening and closing and clanking noises coming from the kitchen. Tadashi wanted to get up and see what all the commotion was about, but he couldn't even lift a finger. He was just that tired. The noise didn't last long, though, and soon the apartment become quiet enough for Tadashi to fall back asleep. 

The next morning, Tadashi woke up feeling a bit weak, sort of like being sick, but he didn't feel ill. He just didn't have a lot of energy, but he forced himself out of bed and dragged his feet to the bathroom so that he could relieve himself. Once he was done in the bathroom, he made his way to the kitchen. What he didn't expect, though, was Kei to be passed out drunk on the couch with empty bottles of beer on the coffee table. 

Tadashi frowned and pulled his shirt up to his nose as soon as he caught a whiff of Kei reeking of alcohol. Quietly, Tadashi started cleaning up after the blond. After he was done, he checked his phone to see if Kei had tried texting or calling at all, but his phone had no new notifications. The pregnant sighed and looked at the quick text he sent to his husband right before he fell asleep: When are you coming home?

Tadashi waited patiently until noon before he woke Kei up. He shook him gently, not wanting to be a jerk about it, but when Kei didn't budge, Tadashi started shaking and tapping on him a bit more firmly to get him to wake up. 

Finally, when Kei woke up, he looked at Tadashi with a hint of anger in his eyes. "What?" Kei asked on the harsher side. 

Tadashi stepped back and made some distance between them. "Wake up," Tadashi snapped. 

"Why?" 

"You can't sleep all day." 

"It's the weekend. I don't have work and I went out drinking." 

"Is that why you were gone all night?" Tadashi asked with some attitude behind it. 

Kei scoffed. "What about you? Where'd you go off to?" The blond sat up and put his glasses on. 

"Well obviously I didn't go out and drink with some girl that was trying to get with me." 

The blond sighed. "I didn't go out with Mayaka." 

"Sure you didn't," Tadashi said sarcastically. "I'm sure that you didn't go out and have fun with her." 

Kei looked at Tadashi in disbelief. "I can't believe that you're still going on about that. Do you want me to go out with her or something?" 

This time Tadashi scoffed. Truthfully, he didn't know what he was doing himself. Yesterday he had calmed himself down, but when Kei didn't call or text, arrived home late, and made a mess in the living room, all his anger came back. Tadashi shook his head. "Whatever," he mumbled. "Why didn't you respond to my text?" 

"My phone died. What did you want me to do?" 

"I don't know, maybe come home earlier." 

"I was home for a couple of hours, but you didn't come back. I just wanted to have a drink." 

"Obviously you didn't just have a few. I heard you come stumbling home and drink even more. I had to clean up after your mess!" 

"Okay! So I had more than a few, what's wrong with that? You were mad, I was mad, I just wanted to drink a little. What's been up with you these past couple of days? I've been super patient with you, but you don't even realize it and don't even try to consider how I feel. You're acting ridiculous." 

Tadashi frowned and crossed his arms. "Maybe you should go and play with Mayaka. She won't be so ridiculous as I am. You can have fun with her. You can drink with her and stay out all night with her!" 

Kei balled his hands into fists. He was getting tired of Tadashi's behavior. "Fine. Maybe I'll call her!" As soon as that rolled out of his mouth, he realized how childish they sounded, and it only made him frown and grip his hands even more. This was a stupid argument and he needed to get out and take a walk before the argument got even more idiotic. 

As soon as Kei got up, Tadashi put his hand to his head and took a small step back before his knees gave out on him. He fell straight down onto his hands and knees and felt incredibly dizzy for a few seconds. Kei, who's eyes widened in shock, rushed over to his pregnant husband and knelt down beside him. 

All anger and frustration forgotten, he started questioning the pregnant with concern thick in his voice. "What's wrong? Are you feeling okay? Can you get up? Do you need to go to the hospital?" 

Tadashi shook his head, but that only worsened the dizziness. "I-I'm okay," he stuttered. He tried pushing Kei away, but Kei stayed put. 

"No, you're not. Let me go get the car," Kei said in a hurry and was about to get up before Tadashi stopped him. 

Tadashi turned his head and looked up at the blond. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." 

"But-" 

"It's okay. I just didn't take my supplements yesterday night. I forgot to." 

Kei sighed and sat back a little. "I'm sorry." 

The pregnant just stared at the blond with a blank expression, waiting for him to continue. Kei lifted his hand slowly and gently caressed Tadashi's pale cheeks. 

"I didn't mean anything I said. I was just frustrated. I should've said something to Mayaka yesterday. I should've called you last night. I shouldn't have come home drunk. I'm sorry." 

Tadashi tried to keep a strong face, but he couldn't stop the tears from running down his cheeks. "Why are you apologizing?!" he cried, feeling frustrated. "I'm the one being dramatic. I'm being selfish and over-emotional. You don't deserve to deal with my ridiculousness. I'm so sorry..." At that point, Tadashi was a sobbing mess with tears and snot all over his face. It was useless to even try wiping away the wetness from his cheeks anymore. 

Kei wrapped his arms around the smaller and pulled him close. He shushed him gently until his sobs stopped and kept running his fingers through the soft, greenish-brown hair. 

Once each of them calmed down in their own way, they got up from the floor and went to sit on the couch. Kei still held Tadashi close and let the shorter rest his head against him. The blond moved his hands downward on Tadashi's body and rested them on top of the round belly. Then he kissed the side of the shorter's head and whispered an apology. 

"I'm sorry, Tadashi," Kei apologized again. "You don't deserve this attitude from me. All I'm doing is stressing you out, and you shouldn't be stressed out. You've already been through a lot because of me--" 

"And you've been through a lot because of me," Tadashi interrupted, placing his hands on top of Kei's. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those stuff. They were way out of line and unnecessary." 

Kei shook his head. "It's fine. I kind of deserve it anyway." 

Tadashi opened his mouth to deny what Kei said, but Kei pressed his lips to his to prevent him from saying anything. When he pulled back, Tadashi was blushing at the surprise kiss and kept quiet. Kei continued to rub Tadashi's round belly as they sat in silence for a couple of minutes. 

"What do you want to do today?" Kei asked out of the blue. 

"Well, we should probably go grocery shopping, but that can wait until tomorrow. I just want to lay here with you now because I'm tired," Tadashi answered. 

"Here, let me get you your supplements." 

Tadashi lifted himself off of Kei and grabbed a pillow so that he could hug it. While Kei went rummaging through their medicine cabinet, he lectured Tadashi about how he can't skip taking his vitamins and meals or forget about them. 

"Okay, okay, I get it. Now stop nagging me," Tadashi pleaded with a pout. 

Kei chuckled as soon as he saw how cute Tadashi was pouting. "Fine, I'm done. But you really have to stop forgetting." 

"I know." 

Kei held out his hand and gave Tadashi the supplements that he's supposed to take. Then he sat back down beside the smaller and went back to cuddling him from behind. 

"You know I love you, right?" Kei whispered close to Tadashi's ear. 

Tadashi smiled. "Of course. I love you, too." 

A/N: Wow! It's been so long! How did you guys like this extra chapter? A little angst because not all couples are perfect and why not, y'know?


	16. Extra 6

After a loving weekend filled with cuddling, kisses, and sweet talk, the married couple had to wake up to reality and get to work when Monday came around. Tadashi woke up first and started on his morning routine of getting ready for the day. Then Kei got up and began his morning routine. 

"Tsukki, breakfast is ready," Tadashi called from the kitchen. 

"I'll be right there," Kei called back. 

Kei buttoned up his white, work shirt before heading out to the kitchen to eat breakfast with his lover. As soon as he entered the kitchen, Tadashi smiled widely at him. 

After a quick peck on the lips, Kei sat down and started eating. "Do you want me to swing by and pick you up after work?" Kei asked. 

"No, it's okay," Tadashi replied. "If you come pick me up, that means you have to leave work early." 

"I don't mind." 

"Yeah, but I do. Your boss is going to get mad if you leave early everyday." 

"Fine," Kei gave in. "I just didn't want Mayaka to be saying anything." 

Tadashi smiled. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." 

The blond let out a small sigh and nodded his head. "Okay." Although he worried about Tadashi going to work after all that chaos, he knew that Tadashi would be okay. He knew that his husband could handle things on his own and he trusted him. 

Once Tadashi finished his breakfast, he packed up his folders and headed off to work. As soon as he entered his office floor, he could feel the eyes on him. They were probably judging him, but Tadashi just quietly went to sit in his office and pulled out his work. 

As time passed, people stopped staring and Tadashi could feel at ease. The pregnant worked in peace until Mayaka came walking by. At first, she ignored him and walked straight to the copy machine, but as she was coming back, she decided to accidentally bump into Tadashi's desk and throw all her papers at him. 

Tadashi gasped in surprise and backed away so that he wouldn't get any paper cuts on his face. He couldn't believe her. Was she still in high school or something? She was being so childish and he was going to lose his cool if she did anything else to him or Kei. 

"Oops, I'm sorry," she apologized sarcastically. She tried hiding her smirk, but Tadashi caught her. 

"It's fine," Tadashi said between his gritted teeth. 

"Do you mind helping me pick up all the papers?" 

Without saying a word, Tadashi started helping her pick up the papers. Because Tadashi's belly wouldn't allow him to just simply bend while sitting in his chair, he had to get up and get on his hands and knees to collect the documents. 

The two of them finished gathering up all the papers quickly and stood up again. As Tadashi was handing over the papers, Mayaka decided to start small talk. 

"Oh, and about last week, I hope everything is okay between you and your husband. I didn't mean for things to get so dicey. Misunderstandings can cause such rumors and problems-- so annoying, right?" She paused and sneaked in a small smirk. "But I do have to say that your husband is a cutie and he tasted good, too. I'm jealous." 

Tadashi was speechless because he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted so badly to just smack her right across her face, but that wouldn't be professional and he would probably lose his job. 

"I honestly can't believe that you're the one he goes home to every night. I feel bad. He deserves better. You're so simple and plain, and he's just so attractive," she continued. "Hopefully your baby doesn't turn out looking like you with your ugly freckles... Actually, why don't you just get rid of the kid now so that you two don't have any strings attached? Because I'm guessing that you two are still in a little fight, am I right?" 

Rage filled within Tadashi, and the whole time Mayaka was talking, he had to keep himself from blowing up at her in front of everyone. But he couldn't take it anymore as soon as she mentioned his baby and getting rid of it. 

The pregnant took a breath, and tried to be as calm as possible. "First of all, what the fuck have I ever done to you? This is absolutely ridiculous. All this drama that you're causing is childish. You need to back the fuck off and get a life. There's no reason for you to be like this. Stop troubling us all and just simply work. It isn't hard! And secondly, don't you dare talk about my family like that. Leave my husband, child, and me alone. Whatever happens is none of your business and I don't want to hear your crap about this or that. Quit trying to be a homewrecker bitch and seriously get a life. No one has time for your shitty antics!" Tadashi took a step forward to stand his ground, but Mayaka took that chance to trip over the leg of the desk and accuse Tadashi. 

Mayaka gasped loudly, catching the attention of everyone around. She fell to the ground with a light thud and glared at the pregnant. "Why are you getting so violent? I didn't even do anything to you! You're crazy!" 

People started to crowd around and Mayaka's friends rushed to help her up as she lied to them about what happened. Tadashi just scoffed, but as more and more people started glaring at him, he grew uncomfortable. The crowd started whispering and Mayaka's friends were beginning to throw out insults before Ryouku stepped in and made everyone calm down. 

Once everyone was quiet, Ryouku spoke up and defended Tadashi. "Okay, Mayaka, why don't you be honest now and tell everyone what really happened."

"What are you talking about?" Mayaka asked, playing dumb. 

Ryouku shook his head. "Just tell the truth. No one needs to waste time here. We all have work to do." 

"I-"

"And I don't want any excuses because we all have an idea of what's been going on," Ryouku added. 

Mayaka became speechless as she tried to look for words to explain herself. The longer she kept silent, the more awkward the atmosphere became. She glared at Tadashi as if the whole thing was his fault. 

"I don't feel the need to say anything. This is between Yamaguchi and I-" she tried to say. 

"If it was a private matter, then it wouldn't have become public. This is unprofessional behavior and I hope that you will learn from this incident or I will bring this up to the team manager. Please realize that this is not high school anymore and be mature in the work place." 

Mayaka scoffed quietly and nodded her head. Then she walked away without another word. The crowd died down as well and everyone went back to doing their work. 

Ryouku turned to Tadashi after things had quieted down and shot him a small smile. "Why don't we take our break together?" 

Both Ryouku and Tadashi made their way down to the lounge area and sat down on a couch closest to the wide windows. 

"Thank you," Tadashi said. "And I'm sorry that you had to get involved." 

"Don't worry about it. I was tired of Mayaka's attitude anyway. Something had to be done, and like you said, she needed to stop getting into other people's business and stop trying to become a homewrecker."

Tadashi blushed, embarrassed of the language that he used toward another coworker. "I'm sorry for cursing. I couldn't hold back anymore." 

Ryouku chucked. "It's understandable. I just hope that she actually listens and changes for the better." 

"Yeah," Tadashi agreed. 

"I hope that things are well between you and your husband. What Mayaka did was crossing the line and it's unfortunate that she just had to mess with you." 

Tadashi smiled. "Things are fine between us now. It was a bit rough right after the whole thing with Mayaka, but we worked through it together. Although, I did have to nearly faint for us to make up." 

Ryouku's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, why are you here then? You should be at home resting in bed, not here having to deal with even more stress." 

"I'm fine. It wasn't something major. I'm actually feeling a lot better now." 

Ryouku hesitated before nodding his head. "Okay, but please don't overwork yourself and faint." 

"I promise I won't go and faint on you." 

"Thanks. My girlfriend already makes me uneasy whenever she talks about her nurse work." 

The two chatted for a little bit longer before heading back to work. Ryouku walked Tadashi to his desk, then headed to a meeting. The rest of the day went by smoothly without any interruptions from Mayaka or her friends, thankfully. When the time came for Tadashi to go home, he packed up and left his work building. 

Once Tadashi was home, he changed into more comfortable clothing and went to lay on the couch. Although, things went smoothly after the whole thing with Mayaka, it still drained him. His eyelids felt so heavy and eventually he fell asleep. 

By the time Tadashi woke up, it was sunset already and he could smell dinner on the table. Slowly, he sat up and got up to see Kei walking in his direction to wake him up. Tadashi gave Kei a shy smile and made his way over to him. 

"You have bed head," Kei informed and tried patting Tadashi's bedhead down. "You must've had a great nap, huh?" 

Tadashi nodded his head. "Yeah, I did. Sorry that I didn't wake up to make dinner." 

"It's okay. Don't overwork yourself." 

"I know." The married couple sat down at the table together and began to eat. "Oh, by the way, I settled things with Mayaka pretty much." 

"You did?" Kei asked, glancing at Tadashi. 

"Yeah. Nothing major happened, but I don't think she'll bother us anymore." 

"Okay, that's good." 

After finishing dinner, the couple cleaned up together. They washed and dried the dishes before putting them away. Then they went to sit in the living room together. Kei wrapped his arm around the shorter and rested his cheek on the top of Tadashi's head. Tadashi leaned into Kei's touch and listened to Kei's even breaths. He was glad that he was able to come home to this everyday and so was Kei. The two of them were lucky that they had each other and they knew it. And they were happy. 

A/N: Hi everyone! Wow this took forever to finish and get out to you guys... but I hope that you enjoyed reading!


	17. Extra 7

"Hey, Tadashi, have you seen my knee pads?" Kei called from their bedroom.

Tadashi, who was finishing up the dishes, dried his hands and headed into their bedroom. "Did you check in the closet?" Tadashi asked. 

"Yeah, I did already." The blond picked up his gym bag and placed it on the bed and started packing his towel and volleyball shoes. The pregnant went to look in their closet and moved some stuff around before finding his tall husband's knee pads. He smiled and handed the blond his knee pads.

"Are you sure you really looked?" Tadashi teased while moving to sit down on their bed. 

"I did," Kei defended himself, taking the knee pads and placing them in his bag. Then he looked at the pregnant and noticed how he gently rubbed his small belly. "Are you sure you're feeling well?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tadashi answered. "Why?" 

"I just don't want to go if you're not feeling well." 

Tadashi smiled. "It's been almost a month since we've seen everyone. I miss them. And I feel fine, so don't worry about me." 

Kei sighed. "Alright. If you say so." The tall, blond approached the shorter and placed a hand on his belly. "Are you ready to go then?" 

"Yup!" 

The couple finished getting their stuff, then headed down to the car. Once they got to the gym, they grabbed their things and went in. The first person to spot them was Suga. The gray-haired male waved at them and smiled. 

"Hey guys!" Suga greeted them. Before Tadashi could respond, someone tugged on Suga's shirt to gain his attention. 

"Oh, hi Yuuto," Tadashi said with a wave before bending down to Suga's first son's level. 

"Hello," Yuuto greeted shyly. 

"Yuuto, do you remember uncle Yamaguchi and uncle Tsukishima?" Suga asked his son. 

Yuuto nodded. "They bought me legos." 

"You're right! Now, what did you need?" 

"Can I have a snack?" 

"I thought daddy was going to get you and your brother snacks." 

"Daddy took Haru to the bathroom." 

"Oh, okay. Let's go get you a snack then." Suga took his son's hand, but before he left, he said, "I'll be back. Go ahead and start with the others." 

"Alright," Tadashi replied. 

Most of the rest of the old Karasuno team was already there warming up. As soon as Kei changed his shoes and put on his knee pads, he joined the rest to warm up, too. Tadashi changed his shoes, too, but he was still unsure if he wanted to play with them because he didn't know if he was going to be able to keep up with everyone else. 

Tadashi hesitated for a while until he finally decided to go and pick up a ball and practice serving. 

"Hey, Yamaguchi," Nishinoya called out to him from the other side of the net, "your serves are still the best!"

The pregnant smiled, happy to be complimented. "Thanks, senpai!" he called back to the shorter male. 

Hinata, who was right beside Tadashi, noticed that the freckled male had gained a bit of weight and had a bit of a gut, even under his oversized t-shirt. He grew curious and went to pull on his husband's shirt to talk to him about it. 

"Tobio. Hey, Tobio," Hinata called quietly. 

"What?" Kageyama asked before picking up a volleyball that had rolled to his feet. 

"Take a look at Yamaguchi." 

The raven-haired male glanced at Tadashi just as Hinata wanted him to, but didn't really notice anything. "What about him?" Kageyama asked, confused at what Hinata was trying to point out. 

"Doesn't he look chubbier than last time we saw him?" 

"That's not very nice to say, Shoyou." 

"No, no! Just look at him again, closer." 

Kageyama took another look at the pregnant and did notice his small bump. "Hmm, I guess you're right. Why don't you go and ask Tsukishima?" 

"Are you crazy? Tsukishima will probably kill me if I go and ask him why his husband is chubby!" 

Hinata was being a bit noisy, like always, so he caught the attention of Tadashi, who wasn't too far from the couple. Tadashi had overheard Tsukishima's name, so he decided to approach the two to see what they were talking about. 

"Hey guys," Tadashi began. "What are you guys talking about?" 

Hinata turned to look at Kageyama, not knowing what to say, but Kageyama just turned away, giving Hinata the responsibility of answering Tadashi. The orange-haired male pouted, but turned back to Tadashi with a smile. 

"Uh, nothing really... just- uh... just..." Hinata stuttered. He couldn't hold his curiosity back any longer, and just decided to come out with it. "Have you gained weight? I don't mean to be rude, but it's just-" 

"Yeah, I have," Tadashi answered simply. "I've already gained 13 pounds within a couple of weeks! Even I can't believe it!" 

"Why? Is anything wrong? Are you feeling stressed?" 

Tadashi smiled at the shorter and shook his head. "No, I'm just pregnant." 

"What?!?" Hinata yelled while grabbing onto Tadashi's hands. "Really?" 

Even Kageyama turned to look at Tadashi in shock. 

"Yeah. Kei and I are expecting." 

"No way! How did you convince Stingy-shima to have a kid?" Kageyama asked curiously. 

"I didn't. It was an accident. We didn't really mean to end up pregnant." 

"Oh... well congratulations!" Hinata exclaimed. "I can't believe you're having a baby!" Everyone in the gym heard Hinata and they all turned their heads towards them. 

"Hinata, shhh," Tadashi hushed while blushing, trying to quiet him down. "You're too loud." But Tadashi was too late. Everyone had already heard and was starting to cheer and congratulate the expecting parents. 

Both Tadashi and Kei thanked everyone, and once everything and everybody calmed down, they started on their games. During the first round, Tadashi and Kei ended up on the same team. Because Tadashi couldn't go around diving for the ball, Kei took over for him a little bit. 

After the first game, Tadashi was already out of breath. He also felt pretty tired already, so he had to pull out of the next games. While the rest of them continued to play, Tadashi watched over Yuuto and Haruto. He and the two boys played with a volleyball and some toys that Suga had packed for them. 

While Tadashi was resting on the bench beside Daichi and Suga's kids, he suddenly felt movement in his stomach. It startled him, causing him to sit up straight and stiffen up. Then he place a hand on his belly. Just as he placed his hand on his stomach, he felt a kick. It was the first time he had ever felt his baby kick. 

From the court, Kei was watching Tadashi sit on the bench with the kids. Then, he saw how Tadashi stiffened up and his expression changed. Quickly, he began rushing over to his husband, worried that something was wrong. 

"Tadashi," Kei called out to him, "what's wrong? Are you okay?" 

Tadashi looked up at Kei with a smile. "It's kicking," the pregnant said with excitement. Then he leaned forward and grabbed Kei's hand, pulling him close and putting his hand on his belly. "Do you feel it?" 

For a second, Kei didn't feel anything, but then he felt it. He felt the movement of his and Tadashi's child. The gentle kick from the tiny fetus amazed Kei to the point where his eyes started to water. He managed to hold back, though. 

"Are you crying, Tsukki?" Tadashi teased. 

"No..." Kei muttered. 

Tadashi giggled and continued to rub his stomach. "I think he or she is up and excited." 

Kei smiled and moved to wrap his arms around the shorter. This was a precious moment that he wasn't ever going to forget. 

"Probably excited that they got to play some volleyball with you!" Suga said while bringing out a juice box for Haruto. "Is it still moving?" 

"Yeah," Tadashi answered, parting from Kei. 

"Can I feel?" 

"Mmhmm," Tadashi hummed with a nod. 

Suga smiled widely and brought his hand to Tadashi's belly. "Oh my gosh! It's super active!" 

"It feels kind of weird." 

Suga laughed. "The first time I felt Yuuto kick and move I freaked out because I had no idea what was happening." 

"What? Your baby is kicking?!" Hinata asked as he was passing by. "Can I feel, too?" 

Tadashi nodded and then Hinata approached the pregnant. 

"Whoa! Does it hurt?" Hinata asked. 

"No, but it was a little uncomfortable at first." 

After feeling Tadashi's baby, Hinata suddenly felt the want for a baby, too. He stood up and looked around for his raven-haired boyfriend. When he found Kageyama, he ran over to him and clutched onto his arm. 

"Tobio, I want a baby," Hinata told the taller. 

"Wh-what?" Kageyama asked in surprise. 

"I want a baby," Hinata repeated, staring up at Kageyama with a big smile. 

"Having a baby isn't just like magic, you know?" 

"Yeah." 

"It's really hard work." 

"I know, but if I'm with you then it's all worth it." 

Kageyama gave in. He could never resist when Hinata was being all sweet with his big eyes and huge smile. "Alright, we'll see what we can do then." 

Hinata cheered and threw his arms around Kayegama in joy. Tadashi, who was watching the couple from the bench, looked at Kei. 

"I guess our baby will have a friend," Tadashi said. 

"I guess so," Kei added. "I just hope that their kid will be smarter than they are." 

Tadashi snickered and slipped his hand into Kei's. He gave the blond's hand a quick squeeze and rubbed his belly with his free hand. It was always fun and interesting whenever everyone got together. 

A/N: Hello everyone! I wrote this extra chapter way faster than the last haha :D I hope you guys liked it! Look forward to the next extra chapter, too!


	18. Extra 8

"Don't worry about anything, Yamaguchi," Suga told him. 

"But-" Tadashi tried to talk. 

"We got everything planned already. You pretty much just have to show up." 

"Isn't it a bit too early, though? I heard that baby showers are usually held later." 

"You can have a baby shower whenever you want. Yama, I think you're worrying too much. Just leave it to us and relax. The beginning of your pregnancy was stressful, and we don't need you being any more stressed. Please." 

Tadashi sighed. "Can I at least know what you guys are planning?" 

"If I tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise." 

Again Tadashi sighed. "Fine. Alright, you win." 

"Don't even think about calling Oikawa or anyone else. I already told them to not tell you anything related to the baby shower." 

"Okay, okay." 

"Alright, good. Then, I'll see you in 2 weeks." 

"Okay, see you then." 

"Bye." 

Tadashi hung up with Suga and put his phone down. He pushed himself off the couch and went to the kitchen to grab something small to eat. When he came back to the living room, he had a banana in his hand, and turned on the tv. 

While Tadashi sat watching tv and eating his banana, his baby kept moving around. He placed his free hand on his belly, and it kicked right underneath his palm. It put a smile on his face. 

Kei entered the room just as Tadashi was smiling away, and approached his lover. "Is our little star kicking again?" the blond asked as he went to sit next to the pregnant. 

"Yep, he or she is awake and moving around," Tadashi replied. He took Kei's hand and placed it on his belly so that he could feel their child, too. 

Kei smiled as soon as he felt the soft kick against Tadashi's skin. He turned to look at the shorter, and then leaned in to plant a small kiss on his freckled cheek. "Are you hungry? Want to go out for lunch today?" 

"Sure, I'm craving some Italian food." 

"Italian it is then." 

After agreeing on a restaurant, the married couple got up and left. 

A few weeks later, the day for Tadashi's baby shower came. Once Tadashi and Kei woke up and got ready in the morning, they headed over to Suga and Daichi's house, since they had the largest house. 

When the couple arrived, most of the guests were there already. "Guests" as in pretty much all their volleyball friends, some coworkers, and a few people the couple had met in college. 

Right away, Suga welcomed them and gave Tadashi a pin that had a cartoon-y baby sucking on a pacifier on it. Kei helped Tadashi put it on and then they went to greet everyone. Once, they said hello to everyone, Kei went to join Daichi, Kuroo, and some of the others outside by the grill. 

Tadashi was very happy with the decorations, it was star-themed, and he was happy that he was able to spend time with all his close friends. He went to sit next to Hinata and Kenma, who were chatting with each other. 

"How are you feeling?" Kenma asked when Tadashi sat down. 

The pregnant smiled and rubbed his belly. "I'm feeling good. I'm finally just starting to get used to all the weight being in front." 

"Does it kick all the time?" Hinata asked curiously like a child. 

"No, but it's pretty active right now. Do you want to feel?" 

Hinata nodded excitedly and reached out his hand. Tadashi lead Hinata's hand to his belly where his baby was kicking. While the orange-haired male continued to feel his friend's baby bump, Kenma shifted in his seat and stared intensely at the round belly. 

After feeling Tadashi's belly, Hinata decided to get up and get his friends and himself something to drink. Once Hinata was gone, Kenma scooted closer to Tadashi to talk. 

"Hey, in the beginning of you pregnancy did you feel nauseous a lot?" Kenma asked casually. 

"Yeah, I had a pretty rough time with morning sickness, but it got better as time passed," Tadashi answered. 

Kenma nodded and shifted in his seat again. 

Then it hit Tadashi. "Wait- Why are you asking? Are you pregnant?" 

Kenma's face grew hot as he slowly nodded his head to answer Tadashi's question. "Yeah, Kuroo and I just found out about a week or two ago. We still have to schedule an appointment at the hospital, but I took a home test after I was feeling under the weather on and off." 

"Well, congrats!" Tadashi threw his arms around the blond and pulled him in close. He was happy that he had a fellow pregnant that he could share moments with, but he was even happier for the couple that they were going to have an addition to their family. 

Kenma smiled and allowed Tadashi to hug him. Then Hinata came back with some drinks in hand. He passed the glasses around to his friends and sat back down. While Hinata and Kenma began chatting, Tadashi decided to go around and converse with some of the other guests. He managed to catch up with his old college friends before moving on and bumping into Ryouku and his girlfriend. 

"Oh, hi there," Ryouku greeted after Tadashi had accidentally bumped into his arm. 

"I'm sorry," Tadashi apologized. Then he smiled and looked at Ryouku's girlfriend. "Hi, I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi. Nice to meet you." 

"I'm Ikezawa Rino. Nice to meet you, too," she replied. "Congratulations by the way. Do you know if you're going to have a boy or a girl?" 

"Thank you, and no, my husband and I decided to keep the gender a surprise." 

"Aw, well, I hope that you guys will like our gift. I've never been shopping for a baby shower gift before, so I just played it safe and went with some baby books." 

"That's perfect. I really appreciate it." 

"No problem. I hear from Ryouku that you're always helping him when it comes down to crunch time. I know that he's not exactly the most organized person." 

Tadashi chuckled. "It's nothing. Ryouku has helped me in many ways, too. I'm glad to have a co-worker like him." 

Rino looked up to her boyfriend and smiled. 

Then Ryouku cleared his throat. "Well, thank you for inviting us, but we have to get going. I'm sorry that we couldn't stay longer." 

"It's no big deal. I hope that you guys enjoyed. Thank you for being here." 

"No, thank you for inviting us." 

"Yeah," Rino added. "I really love the decorations and star-theme. It's so cute." 

"Yeah, it's all thanks to my friends from high school." Just as Tadashi finished his sentence, Kei decided to show up. The blond nodded toward Ryouku's direction as a small greeting. "This is my husband, Tsukishima Kei," Tadashi introduced. 

"Nice to meet you," Rino said and gave a small smile. 

"Nice to meet you, too," Kei replied. 

"Thanks for having us," Ryouku thanked the couple. 

"Thank you for coming," Kei said, keeping his usual stoic face, but Ryouku could tell that Kei was being sincere. 

Ryouku smiled when he saw Kei discretely put an arm around Tadashi's waist. He was glad that things were good between the two and that Kei wasn't as harsh and cold of a guy that he thought he was when they first met. 

Ryouku and Rino said their goodbyes and left. Then Tadashi turned to Kei. "Did you need me?" Tadashi asked, wondering why Kei had come in from the backyard. 

"I wanted to see what you wanted to eat," Kei replied, reaching up to move Tadashi's bangs out of his face. 

Tadashi smiled. "I want to eat the barbecue, but I'm also craving some sweets." 

Kei returned the smile and replied, "Well, you can eat both then." 

"Alright!" 

The couple went to the backyard together, where mostly everyone was picking at the meat from the grill and eating. Kei grabbed two plates for the both of them and began filling them up with meat and side dishes. Then he handed Tadashi's plate to him and they went to sit down. While they ate, they chatted with everyone who were sitting nearby. 

Kuroo came to sit next to Kei and Kenma followed behind shortly. As soon as Tadashi saw Kenma and Kuroo, he thought it was the perfect time to announce to Kei that they were also expecting soon. He stopped eating and cleared his throat.

"Tsukki, I guess our little star will have more friends to play with as they grow up," Tadashi told Kei.

Kei turned to look at his husband with a curious eye. "What are you talking about?" Kei asked.

Tadashi smiled and glanced over at Kuro and Kenma. "Well, Kenma told me that they were expecting, too." 

Kei's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really?" he questioned, turning to look at Kuroo.

Smiling, Kuroo nodded. "Yeah. We just found out." 

"Well, congrats," Kei congratulated the couple. "I'm glad that our kid won't grow up being lonely." 

"Thanks. Us, too," Kenma said. "I heard that Shoyou and Kageyama were trying, too." 

"Yeah," Tadashi replied with a laugh. "The more the merrier, I guess." 

"Were you guys trying or was it unplanned?" Kei asked. 

"Well, we said if it happens it happens. If it doesn't then that's okay, too," Kuroo replied. Kenma nodded in confirmation and continued to eat. "But I'm kind of glad that it happened sooner rather than later. That way, our kids can be close."

The two couples talked and ate more until they were stuffed. Then Suga called Tadashi and Kei in so that they could begin playing games, doing activities, and opening their gifts. Before doing anything, Tadashi and Kei said a couple words of thanks and everything. Then Suga got the activities started. They all played games and talked for a couple of hours before they decided that it was time for Tadashi and Kei to open their gifts.

Tadashi sat in the middle of Suga's couch, and Kei handed him the first gift. The pregnant read who it was from and said a quick thanks before opening it. There was all sorts of gifts ranging from toys to what the baby would need such as blankets, towels, bibs, etc. By the time they finished, Tadashi was pretty much buried in all all the gifts and extra wrapping paper and gift bags.

Suga chuckled when he saw the pregnant and started helping him and Kei fold everything and pack it away. Once everything was packed up, Kei started loading it into their car so that they didn't have to do it later.

The evening finished with more chatting and some snacks. Many of the guests started leaving and soon it was only Kei, Tadashi, and Suga and Daichi's family left. Tadashi helped Suga and Daichi clean up around the house while Kei kept Yuuto and Haruto busy.

Though Kei wasn't the most kid-friendly person in the world, he was going to need to learn how to be, and what better way to start than to spend time with his friends' kids as a beginning point. The brothers brought the tall blond upstairs to their room, which was actually more like a play room for the time being because they still slept with their parents.

Yuuto and Haruto began showing Kei their various toys and books with excitement. Kei sat there and allowed the two boys to continue showing him everything in their room. A small smile made it's way onto Kei's face as he talked and played with them.

When the other three adults were done cleaning, they came up to the boys' room to see what they were up to. They peaked into the room first before walking in. Tadashi smiled at how Kei was interacting with the kids and he knew for sure that Kei was truly sticking to his words.

"Okay, it's time to get ready for bed," Daichi announced. "Let's go wash up." Yuuto complied and got up. Haruto, on the other hand, didn't like to wash up when he was still playing with his toys and whined.

Before Daichi or Suga got a chance to say anything, Yuuto went over to his little brother and took his hand into his. "Let's go together, okay?" Yuuto tried convincing. Haruto hesitated, but followed his big brother into the bathroom.

"I'm going to go and keep an eye on them," Suga told the couple. "I'll see you guys at the gym. Drive safe and have a good night."

Tadashi smiled and went to hug the gray haired man. "Thank you so much for everything, Suga."

"No problem! I'm super happy for you guys and if you ever need help with anything just give us a call."

"Yeah," Daichi added. "We'd be happy to help."

"Thanks," Kei thanked them.

Then Suga followed his kids into the bathroom while Daichi walked the couple out. Tadashi and Kei said their goodbyes again and then left.

It was sunset when the couple got home. The first thing they did was start unloading their car of all their gifts. Kei carried most of the heavier items while Tadashi carried the lighter items. Their whole living room was crowded with all the new stuff by the time they finished bringing up the gifts.

Tadashi let out a breath and plopped down on the only spot on the couch that was free from the clutter. He rubbed his round belly and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" Tadashi heard Kei ask. The pregnant opened his eyes lazily and looked up to his husband.

"Just a little," Tadashi answered.

"Why don't we go take a bath and go to bed early then," Kei suggested.

"But what about all this?" Tadashi pointed to the mess of gifts and baby stuff.

"We can deal with that tomorrow. Let's go." 

Tadashi smiled and took Kei's hand that he had held out for the pregnant to take. The couple went to wash up and take a bath together. Then they headed for bed and rested up so that they could tackle the next day that was going to be filled with cleaning up.

A/N: Hi guys! Just a fluffy chapter for you all :) I hope you liked it! I will try to get the next extra chapter out as soon as possible!


	19. Extra 9

Tadashi was now 35 weeks. His body felt achy and he needed to pee more often. He swore that he's never had to pee so much in one day in his entire life until now. His belly felt significantly heavier than before, but he was still a bit smaller than the average pregnant person. Even though he had been following what the doctor told him and ate right and exercised lightly daily, he was still a little underweight for being this far into his pregnancy. His doctor wasn't too worried, though, because everything else seemed to be healthy and fine.

It was 5 in the morning when Tadashi got the urge to pee. He rolled over to his side and swung his legs over the edge of his and Kei's bed. After a minute of trying to get out of bed, he finally was able to get to his feet and quietly exit the room.

He quickly used the bathroom and headed back to bed. When he crawled back to bed, Kei turned on his side and wrapped an arm around Tadashi's midsection. The pregnant felt Kei's fingers gently drawing circles on his round belly, signalling that he was awake.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Tadashi asked in a whisper.

"It's okay. Are you okay, though?" Kei replied.

"Yeah, just an early morning bathroom run." 

Kei hummed sleepily and soon Tadashi heard the soft even breaths of his lover, telling him that the blond had fallen back asleep. Within a couple of minutes, Tadashi, too, fell asleep.

Just as Tadashi was falling into a deep sleep, his alarm rang. He groaned internally and reached over to shut it off. Before he got up, he turned his head to look at his lover and smiled. Tadashi sat up and used a hand to comb through Kei's hair.

Kei's eyes fluttered open and he reached for his glasses. Then the blond sat up and leaned in for a good morning kiss. Tadashi smiled in their kiss and pulled away first. "I have to get breakfast started," he said as he made his way out of the bedroom. But first, he went to use the bathroom again.

As the pregnant began cooking breakfast, Kei went to wash up. Then he came into the kitchen to help. With Tadashi's belly in the way, he took more time in cooking and everything else that he did daily, so Kei found himself either watching over Tadashi more or subtly helping him in everything he did.

Once breakfast was done, the couple sat down at their table and began eating. They finished within a couple of minutes and then went to get dressed together. Tadashi had modified his schedule with his boss a little bit so that Kei could drop him off and pick him up at work. At first, Tadashi didn't want to change his work schedule, but Kei had convinced him and shared his worries of Tadashi taking the train by himself and the what ifs.

Usually Tadashi would drive the way to his work and then Kei would get into the driver's seat and go to his work place, but lately Tadashi's belly had been making driving uncomfortable for him. He was still trying to find a way to make sitting in the driver's seat and driving more comfortable, but so far nothing worked. And so Kei was driving them most of the time.

"I'll see you later," Tadashi said as he reached for the door handle.

"Okay. Call or text me if you need anything," Kei replied.

Tadashi nodded and exited the car. He watched as Kei backed up and left the parking lot before he went in to his office building.

At work, Tadashi still got stares and glares from Mayaka and her friends from time to time, but that didn't bother him anymore. They never tried anything toward him anymore either. He hoped that one day they could come to an understanding, but he knew that probably wasn't going to come any time soon.

He reached his desk and was just settling in when Ryouku stopped by. He was going to stand to greet his senior coworker, but Ryouku said that he didn't have to.

"When are you going to go on leave?" Ryouku asked curiously.

"Well, I was planning on working until I gave birth at my desk," Tadashi joked.

Ryouku's expression changed and his eyes grew wide. "Really?" He knew that the pregnant was joking, but he wanted to play along and humor himself.

Tadashi chuckled. "Yeah, but I'm planning to take off the week of my due date."

"Oh, alright. Well, whenever you have your kid let me know so Rino and I can come visit."

"Yeah, of course."

Ryouku lifted his arm to check the time on his watch. Then he looked over at Tadashi. "I have to go now."

"Another meeting?"

"Another three meetings." Ryouku let out a heavy sigh, but forced a smile. "But I can't show up with a frown even though we've been having meetings left and right for no reason, leaving me behind on all of the work I have to do at my desk," he blabbered out his stress.

Tadashi smiled sympathetically. "I'll help you then. Send me the files and I'll do what I can."

"Tadashi, I can't ask you to do that-"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I might as well get as much done as I can before I leave for a while. Besides, I usually have to wait for Kei to get done with his shift before he comes to pick me up."

Ryouku's forced smile turned into a genuine one and he nodded. "Thanks. I promise you, Rino and I can babysit for you guys whenever you need us to or we'll buy him or her a boat load of toys."

"Please no more toys," Tadashi begged playfully. "Kei and I just finished sorting through all the stuff from the baby shower and we still have our other baby shower our family is throwing for us. We're going to be swimming in toys and diapers for a while."

The older male laughed. "Okay, okay. No toys, but really, thanks for covering for me." 

"No problem."

"I literally have a pile of files left out on my desk. Go ahead and grab whatever is the easiest to deal with and leave the harder ones for me. I've got to go now. See you later."

"Alright. See you."

Ryouku left to his meetings and Tadashi went back to working on his computer. Around noon, Tadashi went to the break room to eat his lunch. When he finished and was making his way back to his desk, he decided to stop by Ryouku's desk to pick up some files to start working on. Once he picked them up, he headed back to his desk.

After work, Kei swung by to pick Tadashi up and they went home together. 

When Friday came, Tadashi and Kei woke up early in morning and packed some clothes and other necessities to go home for the weekend. They both had taken off work for the day and hit the road in the morning because their parents were throwing them another baby shower the next day.

The couple arrived in their hometown just before noon and got out of their car in sync to stretch their legs out. They were pretty tall after all. Then they headed for their trunk to grab their stuff before going inside. They had decided to stay at Tadashi's parents' house because the baby shower would be held at Kei's parents' house. 

Before they even reached the doorstep, Tadashi's mother pulled the door open and welcomed her son and son-in-law with a wide and bright smile. She rushed to try and grab Tadashi's bag of clothes from him, but he just ushered her in. Pregnant or not, he was still his mother's son and he could still carry things himself.

Once they had brought all their stuff up to Tadashi's old room and had settled in, they went shopping at the store with Tadashi's mother for groceries for dinner. The couple followed Tadashi's mother closely while she pushed around a small cart down the aisles of Shimada Mart. While Mrs. Yamaguchi picked at some greens and other vegetables, Tadashi decided to go and try to find Shimada-san to say hello, pulling Kei along with him.

It didn't take too long to find Shimada-san. He was stocking up some items when Tadashi let go of Kei and ran over to say hello-- it was more of a fast-paced waddle more than anything.

"Hi, Shimada-san," the pregnant greeted.

Shimada looked up and smiled as soon as he saw the familiar freckled-face. He stood up straight and greeted the couple. "I see you guys got busy," he teased, glancing down at Tadashi's round belly.

Tadashi blushed and looked away for a second. "To tell you the truth, it was an accident..." the pregnant said, trailing off.

"But," Kei added in, "we're grateful and happy about it."

The couple looked at each other in sync and smiled lovingly. Shimada was happy for them and proud of Tadashi. He knew how timid and insecure Tadashi was, and he was glad that he had grew from that to where he was now.

"What brings you guys here?" Shimada asked, interrupting the couple's little moment.

"Our parents are throwing us a baby shower, so we'll be in town for the weekend," Tadashi replied, resting a hand on top of his belly.

"Oh, that should be fun." 

"Yeah, but we're a little afraid of all the gifts. We already have a room full of diapers and toys and books and just so much other stuff that we don't know what to do with it all. And we haven't even set up the crib yet."

Shimada chuckled. "Well, you guys still have time."

"I'm due in five weeks."

The older male looked at the two in surprise. Then his eyes shifted toward the pregnant's belly. "But you don't look that far along."

"I know. I'm underweight, but my doctor said that everything else seems to be developing fine, so I shouldn't worry too much."

"Okay, as long as the doctor isn't worried about it, then everything should be fine." 

Tadashi smiled. "Yeah... If you're not busy tomorrow, stop by with your family. There will be plenty of food."

"Alright. I'll let my wife know."

"Okay. I'm looking forward to seeing you there. I'll send you the details tonight." 

"Alright. You guys have a good evening then. See you tomorrow." 

The couple waved goodbye to Shimada and they went to find Tadashi's mother. She had just finished picking her vegetables and had moved onto the meats. Tadashi helped his mother pick out which meat they should prepare and eat for dinner while Kei got distracted by the strawberry shortcake in the bakery section.

When Tadashi and his mother were finished with the meat section, they picked up some other snacks and whatever else and headed for the check out. As the stood at the check out, Tadashi noticed that his tall lover was no longer by his side. He left his mother and set out to find the tall blond.

"What are you doing?" Tadashi asked with his arms crossed a smirk plastered on his face.

Kei turned around and faced his shorter husband. "Nothing," he replied simply.

Tadashi chuckled and let out a playful sigh. "I wish you would stare at me like how you stare at strawberry shortcakes."

The blond shook his head and put an arm around his lover. Then he leaned down far enough that he could whisper into Tadashi's ear. "I do, you just don't pay attention. Besides, I can do more than just staring with you."

Tadashi's cheeks went red as soon as Kei's hand slid down and quickly groped his butt. He gently pushed Kei away and pouted. "Not in public," he scolded his husband.

Kei smirked. "Okay, okay."

Finally, when they got back to the house, Kei went to help Tadashi's mother in the kitchen while Tadashi sat down in the living room. His feet were starting to ache since they had walked to the mart instead of drive. Although at first he wanted to help prepare in the kitchen as well, both his mother and Kei had told him to go rest after seeing how uncomfortable he was, even though he had tried to hide it.

"How have you guys been?" Mrs. Yamaguchi asked her son-in-law.

"We've been good. Tadashi says that he feels baby kicking a lot more," Kei replied.

"Oh really?" She smiled. "I remember when I was pregnant with Tadashi even after all these years. I was so happy; I called over my husband and pressed his hand into the side of my belly. He was overjoyed. Every time I told him that he was kicking, he would run over and rub my belly."

Kei smiled, remembering the time when Tadashi had told him that their baby was kicking. It was a moment he would remember forever.

"How were things when you went into labor?" Kei asked.

"Oh, it was crazy," Mrs. Yamaguchi replied. "But after we made it to the hospital, everything went by smoothly. Tadashi was out within a few hours crying and as healthy as can be."

Kei nodded. He began imagining all the things that could happen when Tadashi goes into labor and he began to get nervous. He wouldn't know what to do and he was afraid that he would panic or do something wrong.

The soon-to-be grandmother saw the worry and stress in her blond son and placed a clean hand on his back. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I know you two will be fine. I know that you two will be able to handle everything that comes your way."

A small smile grew onto Kei's face as he leaned into his mother-in-law's touch. Her words were comforting and he really appreciated it.

"Thank you," he said.

Right as the two had finished making dinner, Mr. Yamaguchi arrived. He greeted his sons and wife, then went to change out of his work clothes. Tadashi pushed himself off the couch and went to sit next to Kei at the dining table. Once Mr. Yamaguchi had finished changing, he came back down and the family of four began eating dinner.

"I'm surprised that your feet and ankles aren't swollen, Tadashi," Tadashi's mother commented. "Kei told me how you're still quite active. You know, when I was pregnant, you could barely tell that I had ankles." She laughed remembering her own pregnancy.

"It's true," Mr. Yamaguchi added. "We tried everything to get the swelling down, but nothing worked. As soon as you were born, they went away, though. It was as if your mother's ankles never were swollen."

"I hope my ankles never swell," Tadashi said with a smile. "Maybe staying active is helping me."

"Yeah, but maybe you should cool it a bit," Kei said, worry hidden behind his tone. The blond looked up at his lover's parents. "The doctor said light exercise is good, but Tadashi has been trying to go above and beyond."

"Tadashi, you can't be doing that to your body. Make sure you give yourself time to relax. Especially if you're this far into your pregnancy, keep the exercising very light," Mrs. Yamaguchi scolded her son.

Tadashi pouted, but said okay. Underneath the table, he gave the blond a soft side kick to the leg. Kei simply put a hand to the pregnant's thigh and rubbed it gently. Kei was always going telling Tadashi's parents all the things Tadashi brushed off when he told him not to do something. But Kei only did that because he cared for his lover.

"Have you gotten any braxton hicks yet?" Mrs. Yamaguchi asked, changing the subject.

"Braxton hicks?" Tadashi questioned. He thought for a moment before he remembered reading about it somewhere in one of his pregnancy books. "Oh! No, I haven't. Do they hurt really bad?"

His mother smiled. "No, they shouldn't. They're just mild cramps that get you ready for real labor."

"Oh, okay." Tadashi was relieved. He didn't want to feel the pain of labor and giving birth just yet. He would settle with braxton hicks as long as they didn't hurt too much.

The family finished their dinner and cleaned up. Tadashi's parents cleaned up the table while Kei and Tadashi washed the dishes together. After they cleaned up, they sat together in the living room until it got late. Then they all went to bed since they had a big day the next day.

Mrs. Yamaguchi came and woke up the young couple early in the morning. She told them to get dressed and come down for breakfast and then they would be off to Kei's parent's house.

It was just about 9:30 in the morning when they arrived at Kei's parent's house. Even though it was spring already, it was still chilly in the mornings. Mrs. Yamaguchi made it up to the door and rang the doorbell first while Mr. Yamaguchi, Tadashi, and Kei got out after her. While they waited for an answer at the door, Kei tugged on the front of Tadashi's jacket so that it would cover him better.

Tadashi blushed and smiled at the kind act. It reminded him of the many times that he would fix Kei's uniform when he thought it didn't look neat enough or when he would fix Kei's scarf on cold winter nights when they would go out on dates. He whispered a small, "Thank you." Then he slipped his hand into the taller's.

Akiteru was the one who opened the door for them and showed them in. Mrs. Yamaguchi rushed into the kitchen to meet Mrs. Tsukishima so that they could talk and whatnot. Mr. Tsukishima had also met them at the door and invited Mr. Yamaguchi to join in in watching tv. Akiteru greeted his younger brother and brother-in-law with a bright smile.

"Welcome home," he said, walking them into the house so that they weren't standing at the entrance. "How have you guys been?"

"We're good," Tadashi answered. "How's your wife? She feeling too pregnant yet?"

Akiteru laughed. "You know, I think she's just sick and tired of the morning sickness."

"I know how she feels. Where is she anyway?"

"Oh, she's resting in the room. But she promised that she'll be out by the time other people start showing up."

"Well, if she's not feeling good then just have her rest. It's no biggie," Kei said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want her to force herself," Tadashi added.

The older blond smiled. "I'll let her know, but I'm sure she'll be fine after resting for a bit."

"Okay."

Then Akiteru left and disappeared into his old room. Kei and Tadashi went to sit in the living room until their mother's asked them to start preparing. At first Mrs. Tsukishima told Tadashi to just sit and rest, but he continued to help in any way that he could.

By noon, everything was prepared and family and friends started showing up. All the family that Kei and Tadashi hadn't seen in a while came up to them and congratulated them. After all the greetings and hugs, they finally got to start eating.

Kei and Tadashi filled their plates with their mothers' cooking and other dishes. Then the couple went and sat down on the couch next to Akiteru and his wife. The four happily chatted while they ate.

Once everyone had finished eating, they moved on to the gifts. There wasn't as many gifts as the first baby shower for them, but it was only because the guests were mostly just family and a few friends. Tadashi was glad, though, the nursery that they were preparing was already full of baby stuff and their extra junk.

While Tadashi was sitting with some of his cousins, he suddenly felt a pain in his stomach. It surprised him and he winced. He let out a little moan when it didn't stop and kept fidgeting in his seat. His cousins noticed his uncomfortable expression and immediately asked if he was alright. Tadashi nodded his head and put a hand to his belly, trying to make the cramp go away.

One of his cousins got out of their seat and discreetly told Kei what was happening so that no one would panic. Kei followed them back to where Tadashi was and knelt down to his eye level.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is it a contraction?" Kei asked in a low tone, only loud enough for Tadashi to hear him.

The pregnant shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know... It's cramping and uncomfortable."

"You might be in labor then. Let's get you up."

Kei got back up and held out a hand for Tadashi to take. As soon as Tadashi was up, the cramp in his stomach stopped. "Oh, wait," the pregnant said. "It stopped."

"Is it braxton hicks then?"

"Yeah, it might be."

The blond let out a sigh of relief and placed his hand on Tadashi's belly. "Don't worry me like that."

"Sorry..."

Kei just shook his head. Then he leaned down far enough to plant a kiss on Tadashi's lips.

At the end of the baby shower, Tadashi and Kei thanked everyone for coming and for all the gifts. Then as people started leaving, they went and said goodbye to each of them. After the last couple of guests left, Tadashi and Kei went to help their family clean up.

They went back to Tadashi's parents' house once night fell and left all of their gifts there for the night. The next morning, they said goodbye to Tadashi's parents before going to Kei's parents' house to stuff the gifts into their car. Akiteru and his wife were also leaving to go back to their place, so they said their goodbyes and left. Only a few minutes after Kei's older brother left, him and Tadashi said goodbye to his parents and hit the road.

When they got home, the brought up all of their stuff from the baby shower and began reorganizing the nursery. It was exhausting on both of them, so they decided to go and take a nap.

By the time they woke up, it was already dinner time. Tadashi went to start on dinner while Kei went and began putting the crib together. When dinner was ready, Tadashi went to look for Kei to tell him to come eat. The door of their former guest room was slightly ajar, and Tadashi took a peak in. A warm smile made it to Tadashi's face as he saw how focused Kei was. Gently, the pregnant knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Looking good," Tadashi commented.

Kei smiled at his lover. "I'm almost half way done."

"That's great! Why don't you take a break. Let's go eat dinner, then I can help you."

"Alright."

The couple went to eat their dinner and then came back to the unfinished crib as soon as they were done. The rest of the night was spent putting together everything else they needed to put together and organizing the new stuff they had received.

Finally when they finished everything, they went to sit in the living room. As soon as Tadashi sat down, he felt a kick in his side. He rubbed the top of his belly softly and looked to Kei. "Our little star is up," he announced to his husband.

Kei reached over and placed his hand next to Tadashi's to feel their baby. "I hope that our little star will like everything."

Tadashi chuckled. "I'm sure he or she will love it."

A/N: Wow what a long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it even though it seems more like a whole bunch of random moments. Oh, but I need your help! Don't tell Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, but their baby is going to be a girl! Lol! I've done some research and found the name Hoshiko. "Hoshi" meaning star. How does that sound? I tried looking for other options for names that mean star, but I couldn't find anything. Let me know if you guys have a different name, or if you guys like the name Hoshiko! :)


	20. Extra 10 (Final)

Tadashi felt his baby kick up into his ribs harshly, causing him to put his hands on top of his belly in reaction. It kind of hurt, but it wasn't like it hadn't happened before. He rubbed the top of his round belly gently and continued to watch the volleyball game that was going on from the sidelines. Tadashi was itching to play with the rest of his old teammates so badly, but with his big belly in the way there was no chance of him getting out on the court to join them. Even though it looked like so much fun.

When it was Kei's turn, Tadashi cheered for him on the side just like back in high school. They ended up moving around a lot because they were mixing teams. In the middle of changing teams, Tadashi's stomach started to cramp. He stopped in his spot and used a hand to lean against the wall. It surprised him at first, but it passed quickly and he didn't think much of it. It had felt just like the braxton hicks he felt before anyway.

As the afternoon went on, Tadashi received more cramps and they had gotten stronger and stronger as time passed by. Kei, who was focused on playing, didn't take notice that his lover was in pain, but Tadashi didn't want to disturb Kei and purposely kept quiet. Tadashi knew that it was starting to get kind of late and that they all were going to start packing up soon to leave, so he didn't want to announce that he was in labor and make a big fuss about it. Besides, labor usually took hours and hours, so Tadashi wasn't too worried.

After their last game, Kei scanned the gym for his lover. The blond couldn't find him at first, but then finally spotted him coming out of the bathroom. Kei jogged over to him and was going to ask if he was ready to go until he saw the pained expression on his face.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Kei asked in a panicked tone.

Tadashi looked up at the taller and smiled weakly through the pain while holding his belly from underneath. "I think we should go to the hospital," Tadashi breathed out.

"H-How far apart are you contractions?" The blond held out his hand for the pregnant to take.

"Uhm... Maybe about ten-ish minutes?" Tadashi took his husband's hand for support and gently squeezed it until the contraction was over.

"Why- How come you didn't tell me earlier??"

Tadashi sighed out in relief and let go of his belly, but kept his hand in Kei's. "I didn't want to make a scene. Plus you looked like you were having fun. I just wish I couldn't played with you guys."

Without the couple noticing, because they were in their own little world, most of the volleyball friends started gathering and overheard their conversation. Suga and Oikawa were the first to run to Tadashi's side and asked how he was feeling. They worried over him like mothers and started escorting him to the car with Kei. Kei gathered all of his and Tadashi's things before following them out to the car.

On the way to the hospital, Kei tried to reassure and comfort Tadashi as best and as much as he could while he drove. They ended up stopping by their apartment so that Kei could go and grab their hospital bag first. Then he got back in the car. He held Tadashi's hand tightly and didn't let go until they reached the hospital.

They checked in and were shown to a room right away. Within a couple of minutes, a couple of their friends stopped by to give encouragement and wish them luck and such.

"I can't believe you're going to have a baby!" Hinata cried with excitement. "I can be the godparent, right?"

Tadashi chuckled. "I don't know, you might have to fight over the godparent name with Kei's brother."

Hinata hesitated, then pouted. "Well, at least Stingyshima's older brother is nicer than Stingyshima himself."

Kei rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Then Kageyama interrupted by pinching Hinata's cheek, making the smaller yelp in pain. "Enough, you idiot. This is the time where you should be encouraging to Yamaguchi."

"I am, I'm just doing it in my own way," Hinata said, walking around to put his arms around the pregnant. "Is this encouraging enough?"

Again, Tadashi chuckled and patted Hinata's arm that was wrapped around him. "Yes. Thank you."

The rest of the former Karasuno volleyball team also stopped by shortly. Even Kenma and Kuroo came in for a bit.

Kenma sat in the chair closest to Tadashi and stared at his belly for a second. Then he leaned in and whispered, "Tell me if it hurts really bad or not."

Tadashi looked at him. "Why?" he questioned.

"Because I don't like pain. I don't have a high pain tolerance either." Then the cat-eyed male sighed. "I don't mind having a kid, I'm just dreading this part of it."

Tadashi smiled and reached out a hand to pat Kenma's tiny baby bump. "I'm sure you'll be fine. It doesn't even hurt that bad right now."

"Alright. If you say so." A small smile grew on Kenma's face and he also reached over to give Tadashi's belly a rub.

Kenma and Kuroo didn't stay long and left along with Kageyama and Hinata. Just as the four had left, Tadashi got another contraction. He tried his best not to show any pain because some of his old teammates were still there.

Ennoshita saw through Tadashi, though, and wandered over to the hospital bed. "Hang in there, alright? You can do it," Ennoshita encouraged with a smile.

Tadashi breathed out and nodded his head. "Thanks."

"I think we should go before Tanaka or Nishinoya accidentally knock something over or breaks something."

"Hey!" Tanaka and Nishinoya exclaimed together. "We're not that clumsy!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go so Tadashi could get some rest before the real deal happens."

Ennoshita started leading the whole crew out while everyone shouted their last words of encouragement and goodbyes to Tadashi.

"Thanks for visiting," Tadashi called back to them.

"Text us when your baby is born," Asahi said as he exited the room. "We'll come visit again then."

"Alright," Kei replied as he closed the door after them.

Then it was just Oikawa and Suga left. They wanted to stay and comfort Tadashi since it was his first time. Also, Tadashi wanted the extra support to keep him company since he was feeling so nervous.

"Thanks for staying," Tadashi thanked the other two that were in the room besides for Kei.

"No problem," they replied at the same time.

"How are your contractions?" Suga asked.

"They still hurt a lot, but it's not too bad yet," Tadashi replied just before a contraction hit him. He laid his head back on the pillow and gripped onto the side bars connected to the bed. He breathed out after it was over and looked back over to the two. "Never mind, I lied. It's getting stronger."

They lightly chucked. "Well, that's goo then. It just means that you'll get to see your baby soon," Oikawa told him.

"I wish that it wouldn't take so long." Tadashi pouted and rubbed his belly. Kei smiled and patted Tadashi's head lovingly.

"Awe, aren't ou two cute," Suga gushed, smiling widely.

Both Tadashi and Kei blushed and turned away shyly while Oikawa and Suga continued to gush together at the couple.

Soon, a nurse came in to check on Tadashi. Just as she was checking on Tadashi underneath, he got the strongest contraction of the day. It caused him to arch his back and forced the nurse to take her hands away from his nether regions. Tadashi breathed deeply and as calmly as he could while Kei took hold of one of his hands and tried his best to comfort his partner that was in pain. The contraction was lasting longer than usual and Tadashi was starting to get restless.

"I-It hurst so much," Tadashi whimpered helplessly. All Kei could do was place a light kiss on the back of Tadash's hand and stare at his lover sympathetically.

"I know," Kei whispered. "I know."

Suga brought a cloth and started wiping the sweat that had formed on Tadashi's forehead while Oikawa held onto Tadashi's other hand and gently patted his thigh. Once the contraction passed, Tadashi's whole body relaxed and he melted into the bed. He didn't even move when the nurse continued to check on him down there.

"Well, you're almost there," the nurse said with a smile. "You're about five centimeters now." She started cleaning up and stood up to leave. "If you need anything, just press the nurse button."

"Thank you," Kei thanked her. Then she left.

A couple of hours passed and Tadashi hadn't progressed much. It was close to midnight and all that Tadashi felt was pain. Oikawa and Suga had fallen asleep on the couch because the pregnant had told them to. Tadashi had also told Kei to get some sleep as well, but he refused. Kei wanted to stay awake since his lover was having trouble getting some rest himself. Though Kei refused to sleep, his head keep nodding. Tadashi just stared at him and chucked to himself.

"You know you can just go to sleep," Tadashi told him again.

Kei shook his head. "If you can't get some sleep yourself, how could I?"

Before Tadashi could respond, he felt a kick. He placed his hand on the spot where his baby had kicked him and rubbed it gently. "I'll be fine. I'm getting in some sleep a few minutes at a time."

Kei sighed and placed a hand next to Tadashi's on his round tummy. "I'm still not going to sleep."

Again Tadashi chuckled. "You know, you're quite cute when you're being stubborn."

The blond rolled his eyes and laid his head down on the bed. He turned his head so that he could look up at Tadashi. The pregnant moved his hand and stroked Kei's hair with love. It was so soothing to Kei that his eyes started drooping to the point where he couldn't keep them open any longer and fell asleep. Tadashi also happened to fall asleep while looking at his lover doze off.

About thirty minutes later, a contraction hit Tadashi so strongly that he awoke from his nap with a small jolt and grabbed onto the sides of his stomach while wincing. The sudden movement from Tadashi caused Kei to wake up as well. He panicked when he saw that Tadashi was in pain and got up to his feet in a rush.

"What's wrong?" Kei asked and started searching for the call button.

"N-Nothing," Tadashi stuttered out while grabbing Kei's hand to stop him from looking for the button. "It's just a contraction."

Kei nodded and held onto Tadashi's hand to comfort him. As soon as the contraction was over, he relaxed and closed his eyes. Kei gave Tadashi's hand a small squeeze and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"Mmm," Tadashi moaned quietly.

"What is it?" Kei asked.

"It still hurts a little... and you smell like sweat." Tadashi opened his eyes and smiled goofily to his lover.

Kei just stared down at him in an 'are you serious?' way and sat back down in his chair. Then he looked down at himself. He was still wearing the same clothes that he played volleyball in and understood why he probably smelled so bad. "Should I go take a shower?"

"Yes," Oikawa answered for Tadashi. "We can't have you stinking up the whole room."

Kei glared and crossed his arms. Then Suga yawned and saw up. "Go ahead and shower. We'll watch over Tadashi for you," Suga told him.

Kei nodded and grabbed his packed bag and headed into the bathroom. While Kei was in the bathroom, Oikawa and Suga suggested getting up and walking around to try and quicken the process. Tadashi agreed and slowly got out of bed with the help of Suga. Both Oikawa and Suga supported him on both sides and they started walking around the room. Everytime Tadashi had a contraction, they stopped and waited for it to pass before walking around again. It only took fifteen minutes at the most for Kei to shower and come back out. Right away, he took Oikawa's spot.

Tadashi noticed that Kei's hair was still wet and went to grab a towl and started drying his hair.

"What are you doing?" Kei questioned as he reached over and held the sides of his pregnant lover.

"You're going to get sick if you don't dry your hair properly," Tadashi replied with a smile and continued to dry the taller's hair.

Suga and Oikawa sat down and just watched from afar. They thought that Tadashi was so innocent and caring, and they just wanted to keep him to themselves forever.

In the middle of drying Kei's hair, Tadashi got a contraction and gripped onto his shoulder as it ripped through his body. Then he felt water start leaking down his legs. He looked up to Kei in surprise, then over at the other two sitting on the couch.

"Don't tell me that's just your hair dripping," Oikawa said as he rose from the couch to take a closer look.

"No," Tadashi said nervously. "I think my water just broke."

It was dead silent for a moment before Suga got up as well and started guiding Tadashi to the hospital bed. "Do you want to lay on the bed?" Suga asked and rubbed Tadashi's back comfortingly.

He shook his head in response. "I want to stand for a little bit longer."

"Okay, but let's call in the nurse to check on you."

Tadashi nodded and allowed Suga to call for the nurse. When the nurse came into the room, she had Tadashi get up on the bed for a minute to check underneath. Once she was done, she cleaned up and said that he was nine centimeters and that she would go notify the doctor.

Tadashi got back up with the help of Kei and walked around some more until he felt the baby drop lower into his pelvis. As soon as the baby dropped low, Tadashi felt so much pressure that he got the urge to push. Just then, the doctor came in and greeted everyone.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked as she began prepping for the birth.

Tadashi breathed out and put a hand on his belly. "A little nervous," Tadashi said truthfully.

The doctor smiled. "That's normal. Do you feel better standing up, or did you want to lay down?"

"I want to stand for a while longer."

"Alright, just let me know when you feel like pushing."

Tadashi nodded his head and held onto Kei again as another contraction ripped through him. The pressure got more and more intense as the minutes went by. When it got too intense and the pain was too much, Tadashi motioned for the bed while he held his belly in pain. Suga and Kei slowly helped guide him back to the hospital bed and made sure he was comfortable.

Then the doctor spread his legs and inserted her fingers in his opening to check on the progress. Her fingers didn't even get that far in because the the baby's head was so close to coming out. Tadashi took a breath in and let it out as calmly as he could through the pain, but Kei could tell that Tadashi was suffering and was on the verge of crying out in pain. He gripped onto Tadashi's hand and leaned in close to place a gentle peck on the side of his head. He whispered encouraging words into his ear and planted another quick kiss before the doctor started talking.

"Go ahead and push when you feel a contraction," the doctor told Tadashi.

He nodded in response and waited for his next contraction. As soon as the contraction hit, he was pushing as hard as he could. He squeezed Kei and Suga's hands tightly as pain wrecked through his body. It hurt so much that tears were starting to form at the corners of his eyes. All Tadashi wanted was to see his baby without all the pain and hurt.

Tadashi pushed again, and again, and again for an hour straight, but their baby just wanted to stay put. He sighed out in frustration and a tear escaped down his cheek. Kei used his free hand and wiped away the tear. He knew that Tadashi was tired, but he was also working so hard to get their baby out into the world.

"You're doing so well," Kei told the pregnant.

"It hurts so much, though," Tadashi complained quietly. He let go of Kei and Suga's hands and wiped the remaining tears in his eyes away. He let out a shaky breath and put his hands on his belly.

"You're doing great," Suga encouraged with a reassuring smile and wiped away the sweat on Tadashi's forehead.

"I can see the head poking out. You're so close," Oikawa added and gently patted his knee.

Tadashi was glad that he was surrounded by such supportive people. If no one was there with him and he was all by himself, he knew he would've given up at the very beginning. He wanted to say something. To thank them all, but another contraction hit him and he was pushing again before he could mutter out a word. He grunted as soon as the contraction was over and laid his head back on the pillow. He felt so tired and felt like his body was so weak, which it kind of was.

Because of everything that happened at the beginning of Tadashi's pregnancy, he had to be extra careful and recover slowly. His doctor had even warned them after the whole thing that the pregnancy and birth may be a bit harsh on him. At the time, Tadashi didn't care; he just wanted to have his baby and add on to their family. And although Kei worried big time, he knew how much Tadashi wanted to go through it all anyway and couldn't just say no. In the end, Tadashi's pregnancy turned out pretty well, besides for the fact that the baby was on the smaller side.

Tadashi pushed when another contraction came. "Push harder," the doctor encouraged and placed a hand by his opening to try and help the head come out.

The head slowly slipped out push by push. "Ahh!" Tadashi yelled as he felt the head finally come out. He wanted so badly to close his legs to try and relieve the pain in any way possible, but Oikawa was holding one of his legs wide open.

"Do you want to feel your baby's head?" the doctor asked.

Tadashi nodded and let go of Suga's hand to reach down. The doctor guided his hand and placed it on something hard and slimy. Suddenly, Tadashi felt his heart warm. That was his baby. His and Kei's baby was right there. They were so close to meeting him or her. Tadashi retracted his hand and Suga wiped his hand for him with a small towel.

"Mmm..." Tadashi moaned in pain. "Ahh... Ahhh!" After getting the head out, Tadashi didn't think anything else would be anymore painful, but he was wrong. The shoulders were trying to spread his opening wider than before and it became even more painful. He pushed and pushed continuously, but he felt like he was getting nowhere.

"I'm going to put my fingers in to check, alright?" the doctor warned and pushed two fingers next to the baby. Tadashi gripped the hands that he was holding on to tighter and tried his best to ignore the intense pain. "The shoulders don't seem to be stuck, so I need you to push harder." Then she looked at Kei and asked, "Can you please hold up his other leg? I want to try and see if opening his legs more will help."

Kei nodded and used his free hand to hook underneath Tadashi's leg to raise it up.

"Like this?" he asked.

The doctor nodded and smiled. "Just like that. Now, I want you to push down as hard as you can, Tadashi-san. Can you do that for me?"

Tadashi slowly nodded his head. "I-I can try..."

The next contraction came and Tadashi pushed as hard as he possible could. He grunted and whimpered quietly until the pain got too much and he cried out. When the contraction was over, he breathed out, but didn't have long to relax because another contraction hit him within a minute. He felt it all too well as soon as the shoulders were starting to emerge. "Ah!" he whimpered when both the shoulders popped out. Suga and Oikawa were cheering him on in excitement, but Tadashi couldn't hear a thing. He just wanted his baby out of him and in his arms.

"One final push," the doctor informed.

Tadashi looked over to the two excited men before turning to look at his blond lover. Kei noticed the desperate and scared look on Tadashi's face and leaned in to kiss his temple.

"Come on, Tadashi. Just one more push. You can do it," Kei encouraged lovingly. Tadashi almost cried after the encouragement, but toughed it out and nodded his head. Then as soon as the next contraction came, he pushed hard one last time.

Finally, Tadashi felt his muscles relax as soon as his baby was free from his body, but when he realized that the room was silent and not filled with cries from his baby, he immediately sat up, ignoring the pain he felt. "What's wrong?" he asked in panic and looked right at the doctor.

She didn't say anything and just reached for the sucker that the nurse handed over. She inserted the medical tool into the baby's mouth and tried getting the baby to breath. Tears started forming at the corners of Tadashi's eyes. He was terrified, even more so than when he was giving birth.

He looked up to Kei, hoping that he would give him some sort of comforting look, but Kei was staring down at their baby with a worried expression. That almost made Tadashi have a panic attack until Suga caught his attention. The gray-haired male gently stroked Tadashi's hair and tried to get him to relax.

"Calm down," Suga told him as gently as possible. "It just takes a minute sometimes."

Tadashi bit his bottom lip hard and hoped that Suga was right. He blinked for one second, maybe even less, ad when he opened his eyes, he saw and heard the cries of his newborn daughter. Tears ran down his cheeks non-stop and he reached out to grab her. He pulled her close and just admired the little being. Then he looked up at Kei, who happened to just turn around and wipe away his set of tears, and smiled. "She's here," Tadashi said, more to himself than to anyone else. He couldn't believe that this child had been living in his stomach for nine months or that she had been making him feel so sick at the beginning of his pregnancy.

"She's beautiful!" both Suga and Oikawa squealed together.

As Tadashi was staring down at his beautiful daughter, admiring her, he felt fingers tild his head up and lips crashing against his. He was a bit surprised, but leaned into the kiss. When Kei pulled away, he stared straight down at the newborn. His heart skipped a beat just like when he had first met Tadashi. Instantly, he knew he was in love.

"Thank you," Kei said to Tadashi from the bottom of his heart, "for giving birth to our daughter."

Tadashi smiled, tears still running down his cheeks from time to time. "Thank you for giving us a chance."

Kei bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from turning into a crying mess and pulled both his daughter and his husband into a loving hug.

After everything calmed down and was cleaned up, Suga and Oikawa took their pictures of the new baby and of the new family and left the room to give the couple their privacy. Kei was holding their princess while Tadashi was trying his hardest not to fall asleep. It had been a long and hard labor and delivery for Tadashi, but he wanted to keep watching the loves of his life. Secretly, he snapped a quick picture on his phone. It was such a beautiful picture and he would treasure it forever.

Kei had opened the curtains to the beautiful stars and moon and was just looking at his daughter with the most love. A smile was carved onto his face as he rocked her gently.

"What should we name her?" Kei asked.

"Hmm..." Tadashi thought. "I wrote down a couple of names, but I can't pick one."

The blond looked up the shining stars before him and then looked back down at his newborn baby. "How do you like the name Hoshiko?"

"Hoshiko?" The freckled-male paused. "I like it. It sounds nice. Tsukishima-Yamaguchi Hoshiko."

"This is our little family now," Kei stated as he turned and started walking back to Tadashi.

"Yup," Tadashi agreed with a nod.

The blond used one hand to comb through Tadashi's hair and then leaned in to peck his forehead. "Get some sleep. You're exhausted."

Tadashi couldn't fight the tiredness any longer. He obeyed Kei and dozed off within seconds. As Kei's freckled-husband slept, he silently thanked him once again and rocked his daughter to sleep as well. She was a tiny baby. Because she was so small, it was hard to believe that one would have a hard time giving birth to her since it seemed like she would just slip out quickly and easily, but the doctor said that because it was Tadashi's first time giving birth, it was going to be difficult. Kei also couldn't help but feel that he was partially to blame because of everything that happened in the beginning of Tadashi's pregnancy, that time being the most crucial time for him. He gently laid his peacefully sleeping daughter in the hospital crib and went to sit next to Tadashi. After all that they've been through, Kei knew that he wouldn't be able to live without Tadashi or their daughter, their new addition to the family.

A/N: This is it everyone! I hope that you enjoyed reading Our Little Family. Thank you so much for all your comments and votes. I really appreciate it. Again, thank you all, and have a great day!


End file.
